


Double stitched

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Double stitched [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Underverse, dreamswap, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Error has appeared in Dreamswap, what’s going to happen?“How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.“I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.





	1. Two Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has appeared in Dreamswap, what’s going to happen?
> 
> “How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.  
> “I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames for the two are still as follows Glitch for UV!Error and Strings for DS!Error

“Uh… who the fuck are you?”Glitch inquired

“I could ask you the same thing. I mean, you look like me but a bit different and you do sound almost exactly like me. But… you're not me. How?” Strings were at a loss for words. “This is so confusing.”

He had been knitting in OuterTale, far from where Blue lived. It was a bit loud at the house with Nightmare & Cross being mad at each other again, they would start arguing whenever they met in the same room. And that was pretty often, so naturally, Strings wanted to get away for a bit. But he didn't expect this.

“Well... I don’t know where the fuck I am, all I know is that Dream is a god with wings instead of Nightmare being a tentacle monster.”Glitch explained as he sat down next to Strings.

“Wait. What? Are you like from a swapped version of our universe? And why would nightmare be a tentacle monster, he’s perfectly normal besides the prank wars he starts all the time.”

“More like you’re the opposite on mine. I’m just hoping the X-event hasn’t happened here, or at least Ink isn’t an emotionless ass. I was battling Ink again in the void and then he teleports me away using his ink and then I’m outside a house in the Antivoid. This multiverse is weird…”

“I assume you heard Cross and Nightmare yelling then? And I have no clue what the X-event is. Also yeah... Ink’s still an ass, he works for JR as an assassin. I only know him through Cross though, sorry I can’t tell you much more.” Strings informed as he went back to knitting what looked to be the start of another scarf. Glitch perked up seeing String knitting with such quality and speed, he himself knew how to knit but was usually destroying Aus so he didn’t really have time to.

“You knit too? I mean, I can but not that well.” Glitch inquired, his curiosity being perked. This compliment caught Strings off guard, causing him to be a hit taken aback and blushy.

“Y-yeah. I do, although I learned from blue. Thankfully he doesn't live close to here…”

 

Unknown to them, in another location…

 

“FINE!” Nightmare yelled before sighing, “ I'm sorry I put color dye in your toothpaste… at least it was funny.”

“You weren’t the one who had to brush the dye out for 3 hours…” Cross replied an annoyed look on his face, “Wait where’s Error?”

“I thought he came back and was hanging out with you?” Nightmare questioned, looking up at the taller.

“You mean he’s still not back from OuterTale? Doesn’t blue live there now? Wait how long has he been gone?!” They hurried into a portal going to the said AU to find Error… talking to Error? Cross and Nightmare looked at each other, both with the same confused expression. “Error? Who’s this?” Cross questioned, Glitch and Strings both looked over at him.

“Oh! Hey Cross,” Strings then looked to see Nightmare standing next to him “Guess you two finally made up. And I'm not really sure how to explain who he is…” Strings looked at Glitch for help.

“I think the best way to explain would be the blunt truth, I’m your Error from an alternate universe; One where Nightmare rules as king of Darkness and he ate 999 dark apples. We aren’t really friends there either, none of us are. Nightmare rules and gives everyone the cold shoulder, Cross works under him, and I live in the Antivoid alone; Doing whatever I want without limitation. Honestly, this Universe is all sorts of weird to me.” Cross and Nightmare just stared, unsure on how to take in everything this… other Error just said. Strings resolved the silence by getting up from the Rock they both were sitting on and walking over to his friends.

“He’s not bad, guys, I trust him. And from what I hear our stories are basically complete opposites aside from a few details. How about we take him back to the house and he can explain everything? He first showed up in the Antivoid after all. And if we don’t take him in, Blue or Dream will.” The two agreed to Strings reasoning and beckoned Glitch over to them, after talking a little more all 4 of them went into the portal.


	2. Hidden behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has appeared in Dreamswap, what’s going to happen?
> 
> “How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.  
>  “I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames for the two are still as follows Glitch for UV!Error and Strings for DS!Error

“So… you’re basically the blue from our universe?” Nightmare asked bluntly

 

  “NIGHTMARE!” Error yelled, clearly infuriated with this statement “Okay sure, he may have done that to his Blue… but he didn’t do what our Blue did to me…” Cross looked between his two besties, it was weird to hear remorse from Error’s -or as they started to call him, Strings- voice.

 

  Strings was mostly calm and relaxed, breaking up him and Nightmare in fights, he would get hiped with video games or when they were on the run; but never would he argue. He still constantly expressed reluctancy when even talking about Blue, although it was apparent Nightmare knew about it. 

 

  “Sorry to bring him up strings, but that’s honestly what it sounds like, I know there are differences in the two stories but still. Although I think the main difference between you two -aside from universes- is that Glitch doesn’t have amnesia.”Nightmare explained

 

  “Wait… you have amnesia?” Glitch looked at Strings, “Nevermind, that’s beside the point; I’m not like this Blue you keep talking about. Honestly, the one that was with me changed me; that’s why I let him go. I don’t really take prisoners anymore or collect souls as much as used to, I don’t even destroy as much as I used to despite being the god of destruction. Can you guys just trust me? For now? If I cause you any problems or you feel like I’m acting too much like this blue, just kick me out.” Nightmare and Cross exchanged looks before nodding and agreeing to Glitch’s deal.

  
  


\----

  
  


  It had been weeks since Glitch started living with the Meme squad, they didn’t have a room for him and Nightmare was reluctant to let him share with Strings so until “he could be trusted” he was to sleep on the couch with a spare blanket and pillow. He was allowed to hang out and relax with the guys at least, Glitch started to really bond with everyone too.

 

  Nightmare and Cross even started warming up to him, they’d play games together and joke around as well as talk about memes. Strings also helped Glitch with knitting and started to teach him to sew as well, Glitch’s quality started to improve quickly and he picked up the topic just as fast. But peace can’t last forever…

 

  “What happened between you and Blue?” Glitch inquired subtly, “You just mentioned it when I first came here and it’s kinda been bothering me since. All I know you were friends with him, and that it was way worse than when my Blue was with me.” Strings eyes started to fill with error’s just thinking about it.

 

  “It’s… it’s nothing. He gave me a name at least…” Strings spoke softly, struggling to find the right analogy.“But then again he was a lemon covered in chocolate. I dared to bit into it and swallowed it whole… at least I got out in the end…” silence followed this statement, Glitch was unsure how to process this. It left a strong of hatred for this worlds Blue, but it also created pity. For a long time Glitch also didn’t have any memory before his anti-void life. When he finally got his memories back he was happy to know his past, but it left him scared, knowing he was the reason he was like this.

 

  “Ya know…” Glitch started as he looked back down at the scarf he was knitting, “Sometimes it’s better not to know about your past… I know mine isn’t the best. Knowing it even made me crazier.”

 

  “At least you know your real name and what your past is.” Strings menaced

 

  “Yeah, I do!” Glitch yelled standing up and looking at strings with an angered expression, “But you don’t have to deal with the death of your brother and timeline! Knowing that you can’t do shit about it!” There was a pause, Glitch was tense and Strings was appalled. Death of your brother? Of your timeline? The string-like tears started to rush down Glitch’s face, he put his hand up to them and pulled away… the blue strings he was accustomed to a forever reminder to his insanity and singularity.

 

  “G-glitch… I… I didn’t know. I-” But before Strings could finish Glitch had disappeared through a portal; To where he didn’t know.

  
  


\--------

  
  


  “Hello again… Error.” Glitch perked up hearing the voice, it sounded familiar but… not? “Nice outfit, changed your style? I like it.” Was he flirting with him? Glitch turned his head to see someone that looked like his Blue, although he knew he wasn’t. “Why the confused expression? We both know well you come here to think, what’s got you down this time? Your besties,” the word was laced with more venom then a snakes bite, “must be missing you.” the last few words were almost sarcastic, as if he was trying to sound comforting but sincerely hated them or was jealous of them.

 

  Glitch needed to sound like strings, This blue thought he was him. Glitch wanted the comfort dearly but didn’t want to spill that he was actually someone else. He didn’t know how Blue would react to that explanation.

 

  “Uh… H-hi B-Blue… long time no s-see?” Glitch choked out as his tears were slowing, his expression was pitiful; that was just what Blue needed. Sitting down next to Glitch, Blue continued to try and comfort him, getting his mind off of it but slowly scooting closer in the process.

 

  The glitches started to appear more and more as Blue drew closer; Glitch wasn’t uncomfortable, but he wasn’t comfortable either. What was Blue doing…?

 

  “Hey…” His voice was soft and quiet, almost echoing. It was softer than a blanket made of clouds, it immediately relaxed Glitch and lulled him into a sense of security. Blue’s eyes flickered, the prideful blue color digging into Glitch’s soul, pulling it out and encasing it with Blue. “Do you want to come with me and relax somewhere more comfortable? My apartment isn’t too far from here, your bedroom is still there. Just as you left it, or you can sleep with me. You’ve obviously had a long day, you need to rest and relax.”

 

  Why did Nightmare and Strings say he was so bad? He was comforting and had Glitch’s needs in mind, what was there to worry about?

 

  “Y-yeah… that” Glitch yawned, more tired than he forethought; maybe the crying had something to do with that. “T-that sounds good…” and with that, Glitch fell asleep head hanging and body relaxed; only moving slightly forward from his slouched sitting position. Perfect.

 

  Blue picked him up, carefully, so he didn’t wake him up and unsettle him. If he were to wake up now he would glitch and fall out of his grasp and run away, Blue didn’t want that. Although if he did wake up he’d have a high chance of rebooting, then again he would remember blue holding him without consent, and that would hurt his trust in Blue. He continued to slowly walk back as he carried the sleeping skeleton in his arms, taking the time to think about what to do next on his way home.


	3. Repeating with another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has appeared in Dreamswap, what’s going to happen?
> 
> “How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.  
> “I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames for the two are still as follows Glitch for UV!Error and Strings for DS!Error

Glitch groaned as he woke up, he was oddly warm and the room smelled nice. He kept his eyes closed as he searched his mind trying to remember what happened, he fell asleep out on a rock in OuterTale, out in the cold. His jacket only kept him warm enough to repel the cold, not act like another… body…. Wait. His eyes shot open, seeing Blue holding onto him and cuddling with him under a blanket. Blue was reading a book and was relaxed, how was he relaxed?! They were touching!

“Hm…?” Blue looked over at Glitch who was hyperventilating, “Oh Error, you’re awake. You should calm down, you might reboot.” Did Strings reboot with intense emotions? Apparently, looks like he had to calm down; quickly.

But how could he? Maybe think of something else? Yeah, get his mind off it. Looking up into Blue’s eyes he saw the calm delicate blue color, Blue’s relaxed expression washed over him like his wave-like eyes and inclined him to relax; to which he did.

“There you go,” Blue spoke as he set down the book he was reading, “Are feeling better after your nap? I hope so! It hurts me to see you pained like that,” One of his eyes flickered showing off the subtle error’s, “at least your better now, right?” Error acknowledged his head.

“Y-yeah. I f-feel better now…”Keep your mind _off_ the touching.

“Good! I made some Lunch for you, it’s right there on the bedside table. I’ll give you some room to get it.” Good, not as much touching. They were still near each other and cuddling, but not almost full body contact anymore. On the bedside table, just as Blue had said, was a tray. The tray had a bowl of warm chicken soup as well as a few slices of bread and a glass of water.  
Maybe having to deal with the touch wasn’t so bad?

 

\-----

 

“This is all my fault!” Strings yelled out, Glitch hadn’t been seen all day; not since he left after his outburst. And he was going to be emotionally weak after that, perfect for Blue. It didn’t help that he most likely went to OuterTale, where blue lived.

“Strings, it isn't your fault. He went out on his own- serves him right.” Nightmare stated as he comforted strings, although he did grit his teeth as he spoke the last part.

“Nightmare!” there was a pause, “ but anyways, it is… I provoked him… I was jealous. He knows his past, I don’t. But then again, he was right. Sometimes it’s better you don’t know, knowing his just drove him crazier.”

“What’s going on down here? Strings…? Are you ok?” Cross was walking down the stairs a worried expression on his face, they both looked up at him.”Where’s Glitch?”

“I… he’s….” Strings looked down at the floor, tears coming down his face. It was all his fault.

“Strings and Glitch were arguing about memory and Strings ran off, probably to OuterTale. We tried looking for him but couldn’t, we think Blue got to him before we could.” there was a whisper from strings, “ And strings believes that since Glitch is emotionally vulnerable right now that he’s most likely willingly gone with Blue.”

“OK, I don’t know crap about what happened between you and Blue, all I know is that it was bad. Why would he go with him even though we told him how bad he was? Uh... if that makes sense.” Nightmare shrugged his shoulders, Strings shook a bit.

“String?” The guardian questioned

“Because… That’s what Blue did with me. He lures you into a sense of security and makes you think he has your best interests in mind, then he exploits your fears. When you try and leave he makes you feel guilty because he took care of you in your time of need… h-he…” Nightmare offered his hand, Strings nodded. Nightmare put his hand on Strings shoulder for reassurance.  
“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to…”

“Cross deserves to know, he can’t be kept in the dark forever, Nightmare.” Nightmare nodded accepting Strings reasoning, “anyways… after the first guilt trip, he promises to act better, does it for a while and then goes back to his narcissistic self and keeps looping until you leave. We need to get Glitch out of his grasp, Blue is literal poison.”

 

\-----

 

“What’s wrong Error…? You don’t seem to be yourself. You don’t need to act differently for me… I love you the way you are.” The constant flicker helped to relax Glitch, why did unsettle him too? “Is there something wrong, dear?”

It had been a few weeks since he left the Meme Squad, Blue and he became a… couple? Glitch didn’t know how to describe it, Blue gave him all these nicknames and sweet gestures. They cuddled constantly when Blue was home, Blue would even give him kisses on the head which usually made Glitch blush intensely, but they never officially declared they were together. Currently Blue and he were cuddling on Blue’s bed, watching a movie together. Glitch had even gotten used to the cuddling and became okay with the touches and gestures.

“It’s nothing, I’m…” How was he supposed to word this? He wasn’t Strings, “Just adjusting to being back here again. That’s all…”

“Are you sure…? I don’t mean to press sweetheart, but you act like there’s something else on your mind. You can tell me anything, I won’t judge.”

“I’m… I’m afraid you’ll hate me… If you knew the truth. I don’t want to lose you Blue!” Glitch was on the edge of tears

“Error… I’m sure whatever it is won’t affect us, I love you for you… Ok? Don’t forget that. Now, if you tell me what it is I’m sure you’ll feel better. If you don’t feel comfortable saying it aloud I could get some paper and a pencil?” Glitch nodded his head, “Okay, I’ll be right back,” a kiss on the forehead, “I love you.”

A few minutes later and Blue was back, clipboard, paper, and pencil in hand. Glitch had calmed down by then so his handwriting wasn’t shaky, although a few tears fell onto the page. Once Error was done writing -which turned out to be only a couple of sentences, albeit long ones- he handed Blue the paper and avoided his eyes.

“Error?” He continued to avoid his gaze, “Error.” Blue’s eyes dug into the back of his head, “Error, I’m not mad, just, please… look at me.” Finally a shy glance, and then an anxious stare. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You didn’t have to lie. I love you. You love me too… right?” a few shy laughs came after.

“Of course a do, Blue! I don’t know why strings thought you were so bad… you’re not. You’re the best thing that has happened to me!” The statement was heart filled, why wasn’t blue’s? Why did he hear the sweet venom every time Blue spoke? “I’m sorry I lied…”

“It’s alright Error, come back to me, You can relax in my arms.” The prideful destroyer crawled back over to Blue, getting back under the blankets with him.

Blue turned the God’s head towards him, smirking. Quickly closing the distance he kissed Glitch, passionately. Glitch was unsure how to react, he loved the skeleton in front of him, he wanted to be with him, but he didn’t want this. Now he tasted the poison he heard in every statement, did Blue really love him?

Blue pulled back, eyes flickering once more. He pulled Glitch close, very close; Much more than the usual. He trusted Blue, why was he doing this if he knew he had haphephobia? The small touches were okay, the calm cuddling was nice, the reminders of how much he meant to Blue was thrilling. He’d never meant anything to anyone, he was a hated destroyer.

Why did Blue change suddenly?

“You should get some rest babe, it’s late.” and with that Blue turned off the tv and light, leaving Glitch to continue questioning as he was left in the dark. Although sleep crawled onto him faster than he had hoped and he fell asleep, forgetting that he even had a problem with how Blue changed.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has appeared in Dreamswap, what’s going to happen?
> 
> “How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.
> 
> “I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames for the two are still as follows Glitch for UV!Error and Strings for DS!Error

“If he’s stuck with Blue how are we supposed to get him back?”

“Being honest, Cross, I don’t know. I think the only way is if we find him immediately after he escapes…” Strings answered, “How about we have a person watch OuterTale? We could take shifts? And if one of us gets tired we can head back and send someone else.”

The word “Ok” was followed and they set off to start their shifts

 

\-------

 

“Good morning glitchy~” Blue spoke, giving the other a quick good-morning kiss. “Sleep well? I hope so, I wanted to take you out to the park; I’ve kept you cooped up in here for far too long.” Outside? Honestly, it’d be nice to get some fresh air, albeit cold due to them being in space. Glitch sheepishly nodded his head, smiling.

“That sounds great, but what’s the occasion?” The God inquired

“Do I need a reason to take my  _boyfriend_ out on a date? I’d think  _my love_ for you would be enough.” Every word he emphasized was full of deathly venom, but he was also sweet and tempting as he spoke, and so was the addicting taste of said poison. A lemon covered in chocolate. Blue sat up, “You should get dressed though, I left some clothes for you on the dresser; you can change in the bathroom.” He then walked out into the hall, presumably going to the kitchen to start breakfast.

How did Glitch get such an amazing boyfriend? Actually, how did he? Blue never even asked him, maybe their declarations of love were enough. Or was this what Strings meant by “he didn’t do what our Blue did to me”? Glitch would’ve never dared to touch his blue, and these touches were a bit manipulative too… wait... what. Oh shit, this is what they meant?!

“What’s taking so long, Error?” Fuck, Blue was outside the door, he hadn’t even got out of bed. “Do you want me to come in? I could help you-” More offers of touch, crap.

“I’m fine Berry! Just… more tired than I thought, I’m getting up now.”

“If you want to sleep in we can go later, I could get back in with you too.” Another offer of touch, did Blue always offer touch? Maybe he was too hurt and lovesick that he didn’t notice…

“No, I’m fine… Thank you though. I’m gonna get dressed, ok? Please Don’t come in.” Was that sincere enough? It’d give him some extra time to think, and of course he needs to get dressed, he fell asleep in his clothes from the day before after all.

Grabbing the clothes Blue left for him on the dresser -a blue T-shirt and baggy grey pants put with his normal jacket and scarf- he got dressed and walked out of the room. In the kitchen, Blue was making breakfast, a simple and stereotypical one- but one none the less. Some scrambled eggs, with toast.

“Oh! Error, you’re out of the room. How do you like the outfit I picked out for you? Breakfast is almost done, once it’s done I’ll eat then get dressed. Once I do we can head out, sound like a plan?” Did Blue always talk this much?

“Uh… yeah, I like it, t-thank you. And that sounds good to me.”

 

\-----

 

Another boring shift, how was this supposed to even pay off? Nightmare, although reluctant was doing an afternoon shift. Watching over the AU and the normal spot Blue and Error would go to. Nothing ever changed, Blue never came. What would be the difference this time? Then he heard it, saw it. Down below on a separate platform he saw Glitch and Blue.

Was… Glitch willing walking with Blue? Nightmare tried to listen in while sensing their emotions too. Blue was feeling proud, happy, and narcissistic; Nothing from usual. Although Glitch was another story, he was feeling Love, but also dread anger and sadness. Why would he be feeling all those others while he was in love?

“Error? Something wrong? Are you missing your universe, you don’t need to, you belong here with me.” The words laced with venom again, how often has he done this? Blue turned Glitch’s face so they were facing each other, and Nightmare could see blue’s fake overconfident pitiful expression. Eye’s flickering again, Blue calmy spoke “Why are you worrying?  _Nobody_ cared for you there anyway… only _I_ care for you. _I love you_ , babe, don’t forget  _all_ I’ve done for you.” The words were laced with venom again, what was Blue doing…?

Blue started to lean in closer, unaware, Glitch’s and Nightmare’s thoughts were in unison: what was blue doing?

“B-Blue-” The distance closed, Blue giving Glitch a long kiss. Nightmare looked away disgusted, but look back when he heard one familiar but long beep. Glitch had crashed and started rebooting.

“Oh dang, and you were so good at not doing that.” Then the beep stopped, “Oh! At least you’re faster at rebooting. How are you feeling sweety~?”

“T-Trying to remember. Can you let go, p-please?”

“You won’t ever get over it if you don’t embrace it Erry~” Then Blue saw the destroyers expression, it was plastered with the materials of confusion, struggle, and pain. Why can’t his boyfriend do something so simple as not hold him, and instead keep him close knowing it was hurting him. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re forgetting I’m doing all this for you, Error. Remember, I have all your best interests in mind.”

Glitch was recovering and started to remember what happened, and one thing he forgot.  
“Why did you change, Blue?” The statement was cold, The destroyers pupils had left him; leaving Blue to stare into the red void that normally would hold his eyes, “You knowingly hurt me, convinced me it was for better, even had me convinced I loved you. You were sweet as chocolate, but then I tasted the lemon. Once I told you I loved you too, you changed, taking advantage, the touches you knew well I wasn’t comfortable with.”

“Oh Error, you’ve got it all wrong. I acted badly, do you want to try again? I promise to be better, give me another chance.” Glitch's expression relaxed, he tore himself away from Blue’s grasp, Taking his soul back with him.

“Can you give me a few minutes? I’m just going to take a loop around the park, I want to do it alone, to think. It won’t take longer than 10 minutes, I’ll come back with my decision too.” Blue let out a sigh

“Alright, don’t take too long sweet.” Glitch walked away, Blue sat on a bench, Nightmare stayed still.

He waited until Glitch was a good 15 steps away, then made a portal back to the Meme Squad’s house, grabbed Strings and took another portal to a little way in front of Glitch.

“Nightmare what the heck?! Uh… why are we in OuterTale…” Glitch stared, what were Nightmare and Strings doing here?

“Strings..? Nightmare? What are you doing-” Nightmare quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him.

“I know about your argument with Blue, we don’t have time for casualties, Strings I need you to explain why blue’s bad to Glitch; and what will happen if he stays with him. He needs to know, the sucker even thinks he’s in love.” A muffled “Hey!” was followed, “Don’t worry, I also know you’re wavering sides and feel angered at yourself and depressed by how you left us. And if your Nightmare is anything like me, You know how I do.”

After explaining

“That’s why It’s absolutely necessary you leave him, just say yes for now and play along. You can pretend you’re going to the bathroom at night and escape, Night and I will be waiting at the spot where we met. Ok?” Before Glitch could even answer the three of them heard Blue’s voice, calling for the destroyer. “We need to leave, but just remember what I said and stick to the plan. As someone who has gone through the same exact thing, you need to trust me.” There was no flicker in his counter-parts eyes. With a wave, the two left, and Glitch hurried back to Blue; Playing pretend as instructed.

The day goes by quicker when it’s all a lie apparently because before Glitch knew it, it was nightfall. The two were watching a movie, like the night they got together. Once it was over, Blue gave a small and quick kiss to the top of his skulls and said his goodnight, falling asleep.  
Glitch got up from the bed, walking away.

“Error? Where are you going? Come back to bed, it’s late.” Shit, caught.

“Just need to go to the bathroom is all, I’ll be right back.” Though he never did, he did, however, go into the bathroom to change into his normal clothes, hiding them in there earlier that day.

Sneaking out of the apartment and locking the door behind him he walked back to where he first met the other Error and went into the portal with the two people he now considered life-savers.


	5. Love and trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has appeared in Dreamswap, what’s going to happen?
> 
> “How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.  
> “I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames for the two are still as follows Glitch for UV!Error and Strings for DS!Error

“How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.

 

  “I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.

 

  “Cause we saved ya from heck?” Strings inquired, the other two burst out laughing; making Cross aware they were home.

 

  “Heya Glitch-Boy.” Glitch cringed, what kind of name was that? Apparently, Cross’s and Ink’s personalities had switched as well.

 

  “Right back at you Monochrome.” Cross’s eye twitched, this mother-Fricker. Strings and Nightmare laughed again, Glitch joining in, leaving Cross to stand there pissed. This was almost as bad as the time they made fun of him for his fear of cows. “Anyways, Nice to see you to Cross. How ya been without me?”

 

  “We already got one Error, I think It was actually a little quieter in the house without you here.” Glitch faked what looked to be a heart attack, “Offense meant.”

 

  “Well… welcome back Glitch, I’m gonna head to bed, it is pretty late. We’ll try and figure out our living situation in a few days, Cross and I can go scout out a house with a bedroom for each of us.” The destroyer was shocked, did Nightmare really trust him now? “Don’t look so shocked dude, I feel like I can trust you now; you went against Blue. Honestly, that prick had it comin’- but the point is you felt regret for leaving us, you also told Blue his place, that’s bold. I haven’t experienced what Blue’s done, but, from what Strings has told me, it’s hard to stand up to him. From that, I’m gonna go trust in strings faith in you. Don’t ruin that, or you’ll find yourself in a bad situation, capiche?” Glitch frantically nodded, this may be a swapped universe- but it’s still Nightmare.

  


\-----

  


  The few days passed quickly, once again Glitch bonded with everyone, but mostly Strings this time; quickly growing attached. Although in a small house if one’s only hanging out with another, others will notice, and Nightmare and Cross noticed **well**.

 

  “Hey Glitch, you seem like you have some _errored_ interests, right?” Cross asked casually the day they planned to leave for house searching.

 

  “Huh? What are you talking about?” Glitch responded, honestly not understanding what he meant.

  

  “Ya’know, you’re interested in other Errors. I thought the joke would be easy to understand, ‘parently not.”

 

  “O-oh, you… caught on, did he…?”

 

  “Don’t worry G,” Nightmare interrupted-throwing himself over near the two, “He hasn’t noticed. How ‘bout you to watch a movie or something while we’re gone? I mean, you two will be alone for whatever mushy shit you want.” Glitch blushed a bit, “Don’t shoot the messenger, it was Cross’s idea.”

 

  “Hey! I thought we agreed not to say whose idea it was!”

 

  “Too late- oh shit!” Cross had started to chase the guardian around the living room, only stopping when Strings came into the room.

 

  “What’s going on down here? You two are acting like giant Kevins, and not in a good way.”

 

  “Oh, hey Strings,” Nightmare huffed as he caught his breath, “ We’re just having a little game of tag, getting the blood pumping before leaving. We might take a while so we were thinking you two could watch a movie while we’re gone.”

 

  Before Glitch knew it he was sitting on the couch watching a corny romance movie, showcasing every romance cliche they could while keeping a somewhat stable plot-line.

 

  “That’s so bad! He’s practically yelling I love you! how can she not notice?” Strings started to laugh, Glitch looked over and smiled, he really did look cute when he was happy-quickly turning back to the TV to try and hide the blush that was slowly appearing on his face, he spoke:

 

  “You’d be surprised-” Now Strings looked over at him, confused, Glitch darted his eyes back for a bit then looked away again and continued: “Sometimes hints can be unnoticed really easy… for example, I’ve uh… liked this guy for a bit now, and I know it’s real love. I’m getting all blushy just thinking about him- but the point is I’ve tried dropping hints and he hasn’t noticed, and these hints aren’t subtle either. As you said I might as well be ‘yelling I love you!’ to him.”

 

  “If he hasn’t noticed why don’t you move on…?”

 

  “If you met a guy -a guy you’d only have a once in a lifetime chance to show you love him- would you move on?” Glitch's blush was getting a deeper and deeper color of light-blue has he continued to talk, Strings only stared with a baffled face, the movie no longer being heard by either party. “I say once in a lifetime because he’s actually from this multiverse, not my own. Doubt he’d like me back though-”

 

  “I like you though.” Glitch snapped his head over, eyes wide with shock at the bluntness of the statement -it was almost like nightmare said it- “uh- A-AS A FRIEND OF C-COURSE!” Strings yelled out frantically, clearly embarrassed, his voice glitching a bit when he yelled.

 

  Glitch understood and he wasn't going to pressure, if Strings wasn’t ready to say it aloud and truthful- he probably wasn't ready for a relationship. Glitch didn’t mind, he could wait, the best things come to the ones that wait.

 

  “I like you too Strings… as a friend.” Glitch beamed and smiled from cheek to cheek- his blush spreading the same distance, “Ya’know, this movie’s pretty boring. Sure it’s funny- but we haven't been paying attention for the last 10 minutes, so… wanna talk and knit instead? I still wanna learn about that other knot you were talking about.”

  


\-----

  


  “How are you two _not_ together yet?!” Cross yelled.

 

  Glitch, Nightmare, and Cross were talking over how the movie went -and what Nightmare and Cross did while they were gone- in Nightmare’s bedroom.

 

  “Cross, relax. You’re more distressed about this then I am, actually- I’m not stressed about it at all so that gives you even more reason to calm your shit. I told you the whole conversation, I understand this is his first time liking someone- it’s mine too- and he’s uncertain about it. I can understand that I mean, my title of god of destruction probably isn’t helping his anxiety about this at all.” After all Glitch had been through in this Multiverse, he’s chosen to keep a cool mind about everything; he still has the problem of if he’s going to just wake up in his void one day- thinking it was all a weird dream.

 

  There are so many problems that could arise, He now understood what his Dream felt on a regular basis- being hunt down by Nightmare and all. Combine all those fears and add in being captured by JR with Blue probably trying to get him back and going home, he’s got a plate full of food being fed to him and he’s already full.

 

  “I can understand that and all… but, why not tell him? Like, tell him how you feel and are willing to wait for him?”

 

  “None of us have been in a relationship before, how are you giving advice? I know you’re old and shit but still, it’s like me telling your Dream how to run a company. But I wanna wait until he’s comfortable to say it aloud, _real love_. When I was with Blue… his statements were… fake, there was no joy in it, he acted like a robot repeating lines… there was no love.

 

  “When you’ve gone through something like that, you just want real love expressed each time, no matter what you’re talking about. I’d want to my partner to wait until I was comfortable in a relationship, and considering that we’re both Errors… I think he wants that too. Treat others how you’d want to be treated, ya know?” Glitch finished looking up at the two, they were shocked, to say the least. Then their faces turned to smiles and they hugged Glitch, to which he rebooted. They pulled back just as quick as they were to hug him, embarrassment clear on their faces.

 

  “S-sorry about hugging you so quickly, I’m just… glad I trust you, I don’t think I’ll have to worry about you leaving us anytime soon. It’s nice what you’re doing for Strings, you’re a good guy, even if you’re a  bad one in your multiverse. Guess you don’t have to worry about me beating you up and kicking you out too.” Nightmare explained-a spark in his eye during the last statement- but otherwise still smiling.

 

  “You two are aware I can control your soul and literally make you my puppets with my strings… right? I could even shatter your souls right now, it’d take less than a second. I used to use my strings to destroy worlds within minutes-I destroyed every AU once because I got a hold of the doodle sphere- shame Ink used overwrite to replace it though.” The other two skeletons eyes went black, “Why so shocked you two? I’m not going to do it here of course, but I have the title of ‘God of destruction’ for a reason.

 

  “Ya know... I bet Strings can get into JR, my portals are made of code and naturally break through code. If JR’s barrier is just made of ones and zeros our portals could tear through it easily, and because it’d briefly tear through it wouldn’t set off any alarms.”

 

  “Wait, WHAT.” Nightmare and cross yelled

 

  “What’s with all the yelling in here?” Glitch walked into the room seeing the three together, “Uh… what’s going on…?”

 

  “SO THAT’S HOW YOU KEEP SAVING US!” The monochrome summed up

 

  “What are you talking about? How I get you out of JR? I just use my portals and keep my face down and hood up. I don’t see what’s the big deal.” Strings explained

 

  “How your portals get through JR’s barrier, that’s what they’re surprised about. If we’re both Errors we can assume our portals are the same, and mine naturally break down code to be constructed. My idea is that if JR’s protections and barriers are just ones and zeros our portals easily break through it without detection.”

  


\--Meanwhile--

  


  “Why, hello _Lord Dream_ ,” the voice was laced with a powerful venom, but the opposing wouldn’t fall for it, he knew better. He couldn’t get Dream that easily, unlike others he didn’t show when he was emotionally vulnerable, he had to keep stature to be a reliable and likable company owner. He ignored the voice, it was just attention seeking -don’t look up, continue your paperwork- he’ll go away, “Come on, not even a _little glance_? I’m just here to tell you some information on… a new person.” That caught his attention

 

  “Is it someone I know? I don’t want to waste my time, Blue, I have important paperwork to do.” Dream didn’t look up, but he did stop writing -for a moment- to speak.

 

  “Oh, heavens no! Why would I waste your _precious_ time Dream? It’s not like you’re in your hundreds and have years until your death!”

 

  “Get to the point, or I _will_ call security in to escort you out. I may be old but deadlines are deadlines.”

 

  “Fine, fine, you’re no fun.” Dream looked up, only to glare at Blue. Blue was wearing a mischievous smirk, he seemed so confident, what information did he have that Dream not know? “If you continue to glare at me Dream, I won’t tell you about him.” The Lord of positivity dropped his glare and relaxed his expression, but kept his eyes and attention on blue.

 

  “Just speak, as I have already told you, I have paperwork that is of utmost importance.”

 

  “We have someone who isn’t of this multiverse roaming around.” Dream’s eyes widened, “He’s also an Error, I had him in my grasp- but I think Nightmare intervened and took him away. Shame, he was such a good pawn.”

 

  “Do you have any other information on him…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Header made for this chapter is on my Tumblr page -there's a link to it in my description/ bio- )


	6. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has appeared in Dreamswap, what’s going to happen?
> 
> “How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.  
> “I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames for the two are still as follows Glitch for UV!Error and Strings for DS!Error

  “Found you, Error. Took me a while to find where my portal led you.” Error shot his eyes open realizing who was talking, Ink was standing over him- _his_ Ink. He sat up and looked around, he was in his part of the void, the suffocating black made it feel smaller than the size it actually was.

 

  Quickly backing away from being so close to Ink he put his face in his hands-his suspicions were true, it was a _dream_.

 

  “I-it was so real…” Error tried to regain himself- but how could it be? Everything felt so real-the emotional trauma he went through, the real love he found in Strings, being happy with Nightmare and Cross-none of it happened?

 

  Was he so tired from the battle he collapsed and started dreaming? Was he so narcissistic that he fell in love with himself?

 

  “Error.” It was obvious he meant to feel concern-but his soulless body and current lack of induced emotion prevented him from so, “I may not feel emotions but I can still see them… Did you have a Dream? You could talk to Dream about it… or Nightmare- depends on what it is. See you tomorrow.”

 

  Another fight already? That’s right, that's all he really ever did. Anything broken… nope. He could take up Ink’s advice. Would Dream be willing to listen? Nightmare would probably make fun of him, Dream’s more forgiving, he might believe. _Might._

 

\-----

 

  Finally finding him in the remains of X-Tale -practicing shooting his arrows by using logs he brought from another AU- Error walked over to approach the older. 

 

  “Uh… Dream?” Error questioned but was quickly met with the warrior’s arrow in his face- ready to be released, “DREAM! I come in peace! Relax! I… just need to talk… please…” Error put his arms in the air showing mercy, he kept a straight face but Dream could feel how sorrowful he truly felt.

 

  “Error? Since when have you talked of peace? And since when have you been sad?” Dream inquired, face relaxing but his stance and bow not.

 

  “J-just… put the bow down… you might want to sit down too. I-it’s long story.” The first words of each sentence trembled as much as his voice, subtle glitching here and there. He was on the brink of tears and it was clear- not to just him, but to Dream as well.

 

  “What made you sound so emotionally broken?” The bow was lowered, but neither sat down.

 

  “Uh… that’s part of the story, I-I also want to know if you can see people’s dreams- like sleep dreams.” This was going to be a long conversation. Dream sat down, patting the ground in front of him to show Error to sit too.

 

  “Odd question- but yeah, why?”

 

  “D-do you know what my l-last Dream w-was?” Error broke down more as he thought about it

 

  “I think it was a while ago- around four months ago I would say. When you had that dream about Ink’s ‘Game’. You came here because you can’t keep track of your dreams?”

 

  “It was real then…” Dream looked at him confused, “Uh… should probably explain. Ink and I were battling and he sent me away using his ink, somehow I ended up in a different void in a different universe where you-” Error pointed at Dream, “Own an organization named Justice Reigns.”

 

  “That’s what made you emotionally broken? Really?”

 

  “I’m not done, you ate 998 golden apples and became basically an angel and the organization believes that Nightmare is the root of all evil- But the Nightmare there ate a golden apple too, and he’s actually an innocent criminal. He finds Cross and he joins him and later they find a screwed up me-” Dream raised a Skele-brow, “Uh… more screwed up me and they’re all on the run together. I got thrown into the mix and it was weird.

  “I joined them and we all become friends, but then me and strings-um, the other Error- started arguing about memory and I stormed off. Their narcissistic Blue finds me and starts being toxic and shi-”

 

  “Watch the language! And how in the world can Blue be narcissistic? We freaking call him BlueBerry, he’s the most innocent sans out there.”

 

  “It was basically a swapped universe of ours if you couldn’t tell by now, but he’s really toxic and started emotionally breaking me down and stuff- I… it… it was bad okay? I mean he helped my haphephobia, but he still wasn't good…”

 

  “Wait wait… hold up. _Helped_ you haphephobia? Like, you can deal with touch now?”

 

  “Y-yeah I can do hugs and touching hands now… it’s better then it’s ever been.” To that Dream’s eyes lit up, he gave Error a hug-a much needed one- and held him for a bit. The comfort and gentle embrace helped Error to finally break down letting out the sobs that they both knew would come- but only one truly knew why.

 

  “I have a feeling that’s not why you’re crying Error… you sound like you’re over it honestly.” Dream let go, error tried to relax so his words could be coherent.

 

  “Y-yeah… after e-everything, I-i started to hang out w-with them again, and I-I don’t know how i-it happened… b-but I f-fell in l-love with Strings… we were watching a movie a-and we s-somewhat confessed. W-we talked l-later too, and w-when I went to bed I woke up b-back home.” Dream’s expression went from sternness and focus to one of concern and joy, everyone deserves love in Dream’s mind- even the destroyer of worlds Error.

 

  “Error…” he looked up to see Dream smiling, “I'm old, I know I’m old. But this is the first time I’ve ever had anyone come to me for help, and to help the Destroyer of world’s for advice on love, that’s definitely something you don’t do or see every day. You didn’t even destroy anything over there?”

 

  “Do you count a badly knitted hat or two?” Dream burst out laughing, “But yeah… I know it’s weird… I just want him back. I… I just want to tell him I love him to his face, so I can finally mean it.”

 

  “I think you’re ready, you don’t need my help. Are you sure this isn’t a Dream then…?”

 

  “What?”

 

\-----

 

  Glitch woke up, on the familiar couch he’d become accustomed to- the spare and miss match blankets he had, he smiled brightly happy it was a dream. There was something out of place, however.

 

  “You really do love him, huh?” Glitch almost fell off the side of the couch due to his surprise.

 

  “Nightmare! Freaking- you scared me! Wait… how long have you been watching me sleep?”

 

  “I woke up due to the gigantic waves of despair radiating off of you, plus it’s like 8:30, living room’s free game dude. And who were the other people in your dream? People from your universe? Almost looked like the Dream I remember.”

 

  “Yeah… my Dream and Ink… Strings thought I was joking when I said that the Ink form my universe was an asshole, our universes are swapped but Ink without his vials is the same.”

 

  “Why are you yelling down here- Nightmare? You’re never up this early.” Strings was standing in front of the stairs looking over at the two. Nightmare may not usually be up this early- but by the looks of it Strings was, he was already dressed and had a toothbrush in one hand.

 

  Back to Normal again. Glitch grinned, blushing a bit at the sight of his crush- but pushed those thoughts away.

 

  “Had a bad dream is all, don’t worry, it’s all good now.” Strings gave a confused look before deciding not to question and went back to brushing his teeth. Everything was right with the world.

 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be a joke chapter like, what if it really was a dream? And then I ended up with three pages -on google docs- and said f this it’s a real chapter now.


	7. Interrogation and Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has appeared in Dreamswap, what’s going to happen?
> 
> “How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.  
>  “I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.

  “Are you positive this information is correct?”

 

  “Aren’t you the positive one here?” The opposing’s voice was filled with play as he taunted the other, “ But yes, if you can’t tell already, he wrote it down himself.”

 

  “I have proven many a time that I don’t have time for jokes, by chance do you know where he is? It would make it faster to get him back to you- that is, if he isn’t as powerful as you say.” The other spoke as he walked out of his office to give the paper to his investigation crew a few halls away.

 

  “Don’t forget our deal, Dream, he will live with me in the end. You may have him work for you, but the fly will always come back to its brilliant lamp, no matter how much it hurts.” There was a taunt in his voice when he conveyed their deal, although it was more venomous when he finished- with a hint of joy. It was a dark statement, befitting the personality of its owner.

 

  “Why is it that everyone that has a close mentality to me controls the people around them?” Dream expressed saying his thoughts aloud, “However that is not the point currently, you didn’t answer my question.”

 

  “I wouldn’t be walking with you if I didn’t.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


  “Uh… GUYS. THERE’S A JR VAN OUTSIDE.” Panic clear in Cross’s voice. The other three stopped playing the video game, immediately panicking as well.

 

  All quickly ran to get the few clothes and belongs they had from their rooms, aside from Glitch who just grabbed the blanket and pillow he had been lent.

 

  All the while the crew that had been sent crashed through the door, Glitch ran up the stairs in a panic- but never made it.

 

  “Where is he?! He should’ve got here by now!”  Nightmare, Cross, and Strings were waiting in Night’s room for Glitch to come so they could go through a portal, but when the finally heard someone coming up the stairs- a JR official came in instead.

 

  Panicking even more now, they made a random portal and ran, to go through another and get to their destination. The lone house on the vast county stood still, awaiting its new guests, but only three of the four would be staying there.

  
  


\-----

  
  


  “At last, we meet. I’m going to skip most casualties and get down to business.” Glitch opened his eyes, he was locked up in a high-security investigation room, across from him was Dream- not his but somewhat alike to what he knew as his. Strait to business, the appearance only somewhat similar but the personalities verily similar.

 

  “Am I permitted to ask what business? I’m not saying anything about Nightmare-” Dream raised his hand to show Glitch to stop talking

 

  “I’m not here to talk about that,” Dream smiled, “that’s for a later date. First, since this would be confusing otherwise, do you have something specific I can call you? After all, I can’t call you Error 2.”

 

  “Glitch.”

 

  “I have a feeling that suits your personality, now, here’s the real business I wish to talk about-”

 

  “You really act like my Dream, ya know that?”

 

  “Don’t interrupt, but I would suppose that true- even if you’re multiverse is most likely swapped to this. The first issue I want to talk about is your role in your world and the tale of the two brothers, or however they call it in your world.”

 

  “Simple enough, you’re on the run, Nightmare’s a dark goopy skeleton with a group of bad guys that he uses to feed off of the AUs negativity. Their names are Cross, Killer, Horror, and Dust- although I believe that Killer is his right hand. I don't have a part of it in my universe because I go around  _ destroying _ AUs, I live alone in the anti-void. Does that sum it up enough? I could elaborate.”

 

  “Are there any other differences between this multiverse and yours? And can you elaborate on yourself- power-wise.”

 

  “Cross’s universe was destroyed because of his human and Ink has a thing called the X-event that involves a tool called overwrite which is kind of like a reset, Ink used it to Bring X-Tales Gaster back. Ink and I constantly battle for the AUs, he’s the God of Creation and I the God of Destruction. 

 

  “The other thing as my power, right?” Dream nodded, “ My Lv is maxed out and my health is high and in the thousands- I can use strings to control you or shatter your soul in seconds. I can also use Bone attacks as well as Blasters, happy?”

 

  “Anything else? No other changes? I was honestly hoping Blue isn’t as bad as he is in your universe.”

 

  “Oh, right. The blue in my universe is known as the most innocent and nicest person you can find, believe it or not, we even nick-named him blueberry.” Dream was shocked, a puzzled expression on his face

 

  “Wha… how?” a short “hm?” came from Glitch, “How can Blue be innocent and nice?”

 

  “Because whatever happened your blue didn’t happen to mine, he should be on the surface living with his brother and Chara in UnderSwap right now if I’m correct.”

 

  “Okay I’m going to need to track down Blue later, Final order of business: I’m giving you three choices. This can go almost any way you want, it just depends on how you react to each choice and what you choose.”

 

  “So… about 6 outcomes, got it.” Dream looked at him confused, “You react to something negatively or positively and there are three choices. I’m smarter than I look.”

 

  “Alright then, 4 choices- one depending on your IQ. One, I throw you in a high-security cell and your…  _ Friends _ can get you by turning themselves in. Two, you join my Justice division and live here instead- or with Blue because apparently, he believes you’re going to end up back in his arms. Three, You go back and live with Blue after more interrogation-”

 

  “Yeah, three is definitely a no.”

 

  “That’s what I thought, and four, you join my investigation unit. It’s more technicality and thinking outside problems, we could use a mind like yours. Using a criminal to find a criminal. So which will it be…?”

 

  “What quirks are there?”

 

  “To elaborate, the high-security cells are specially made and need special access or high authority to get into the cuffs and the cell itself traps and drains the prisoners magic as well- they’ve been highly useful for people with your capability that won’t cooperate. The justice division is used to disband or take care of others that threaten positivity, you would get a room here or as I said earlier you could live elsewhere. The investigation unit is simple enough, you’d be placed based on your IQ and similar to option two you would get your own room. And I already elaborated on that otherwise, so, once again- which do you choose?”

 

  “Can I have time to think?”

  
  


\-----

  
  


  “Where could he be?! He’s not at the house or Outertale, did JR get him?” Strings was frantic, he did care for him after all… as a friend.

 

  “You sound like you lost your husband.” Nightmare stated, Strings gave Night a glare- although there was a visible blush on his face. “Sorry, jokes aside, Probably. But knowing Dream before anything he’s gonna give Glitch the ‘Join us’ speech.”

 

  “What if he joins?” Cross interrupted

 

  “Depends,” Nightmare answered, “He might join because Dream convinced him, or he could join to protect us.”

  
  


\-----

 

  “I’ve decided.”


	8. Letting guard down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has appeared in Dreamswap, what’s going to happen?
> 
> “How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.  
> “I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.

“What did you choose?” Dream’s golden pupils dug into Glitch, although it wasn’t like Blue at all. Dream wasn’t wearing the manipulative smirk that Blue naturally wore, Dream’s expression was a confused impatient one- one that wanted to get this over with so he could continue back to matters he considered more important.

“Option 2.” The impatient expression washed away and was replaced with a smile.

“I was hoping so, it’d be a waste to your powers if you didn’t. Although instead of destroying others homes and killing away AUs, I’m going to teach you to control it and manifest it so you can fight away crime and cut away the bad in everyone's lives.” Glitch’s eyes widened, surprised by the generosity in the statement. Dream gave him a hand and he got up from his seat, “If you follow me I can show you to an empty room where you can stay.”Dream turned to walk out of the room and Glitch followed.

They reached the room in a short time. The room owned a king-sized bed complete with a canopy, a dresser with a mirror attached, a bookshelf put off to the side next to a large curtained window, a couch, a closet and what looked to be a bathroom as well. It was elegant and spacious, Glitch looked around breathing in his surroundings, although he wasn’t going to let his guard down, for now.

“No catch?” Dream looked at Glitch surprised, Glitch returned it with a serious expression.

“Why should there be? We fight for good, we are good, there’s no need for a catch. I already explained I want to interrogate you more so later on what happened while you were with Nightmare, there’s nothing more than that. I’ll let you get settled in.” Dream was just about to leave the room when he remembered, “I pay you as well, I’ll set you up with a mission soon. Once you get some money you could buy some clothes for yourself or simply decorate your room, it’s your pay- you decide what to do with it. We all eat dinner in about an hour or so, I’ll get Ink to fetch you.” and then Dream finally left, closing the double doors behind him.

Glitch was left alone, unsure of what to do next. He decided to see if any books from the bookshelf interested him -to find many did- and started to read to pass the time, sitting on the couch as he did so. It was a lot more comfortable living situation than when he was with Blue.

“Thought he’d never leave.” Blue was standing with a smug expression, his back against the door preventing it from opening again. No escape, “You know I’d expect a hello from you at least, or an apology. You did leave me without a goodbye after all.”

“I think people like you don’t deserve an apology, and I also think all that know you would agree. Although I do want to ask a question, what happened? I'm from a different multiverse, Blue, you thought I wouldn’t realize?” Glitch put his book down so he could give his full attention to blue, “Where I come from our Blue is innocent and kind, living with his brother on the surface of UnderSwap. Care to explain that? You might as well, Dream’s going to try and hunt you down later.” Blue’s smug face cracked like a mirror, it turned to a face of shock and question.

“Did you realize before, during, or after?” Blue’s smile was back, although it was a dark twisted one. One that knew of his coming demise.

“Do you really want to know? Also, I’m not coming back to you Blue. I’ve moved on and I know they reciprocate, you aren’t breaking me down with your ‘don’t forget all I’ve done for you’ bullshit. And I’m sure by Dream’s hopes you were different in my universe that he doesn’t want you here, so I suggest that you get lost- especially since you’re unaware of the extent of my power.”

“Then why don’t you do it?” Blue’s voice was playful and expression childish and dark, a shadow casting over it as he gave a smile like he’s just received candy.

“I don’t want dust on my hands that isn’t of my own multiverse, I’m not even supposed to be here.” Blue’s fake face dropped and he frowned furrowing the skelebrows he had into an expression of anger and disappointment, he then left without a word. Glitch continued to read, making a mental note to find Dream and tell him about Blue’s visit later.

 

\------

 

“Error?” Glitch looked up from his book, he was shocked, to say the least. He could tell it was Ink by the patch of ink on his cheek and his sash of vials but otherwise unrecognizable. This Ink wore an unstained brown scarf, a black t-shirt with a dark brown fluffy jacket, grey shorts and brown ankle-high tie up shoes- everything was so plain, it wasn’t at all like the colorful Ink he was used to.

“You can call me Glitch, it helps with confusion.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, Boss wanted me to get you for dinner. Come on or I’m leaving you.” Then Ink proceeded to leave the room, leaving Glitch behind like he said he would. This Ink really did act like the Cross he knew.

After another short walk down the halls of JR, they reached a lengthy room that held several long dining room tables, each one for a different unit that lived within the walls of JR. Ink walked away signally Glitch to follow him more.

“Good evening, Glitch. Thank you, Ink for bringing him.” Ink gave a short nod and sat at Dream’s right hand, “Take a seat, food is in the middle of the table.” Glitch sat down at Dream’s left hand, being the only seat open.

The food was fit for a king- skillfully made and delicious all the way through. They even had dessert after, a rare treat that apparently only happened when there was a new member of JR. Throughout everything Dream made small talk and others asked things about him, simple stuff like “Do you like JR so far?”, “Where do you come from?” and “How’s your day so far?” it wasn’t really invasive, just questions. Although it was weird having a proper dinner with so many, It was like a small family.

Dream escorted him back to his room and told Glitch he’d come to wake him up around 9 am the next day so they could begin training. They were going to start with basics like proper sword fighting so he could Glitch could use his magic as a back up as well as a bit on how to control his magic.

Glitch wasn’t going to let his guard down, but he could get used to living in JR.

 

\-----

 

A satisfying clank filled the training room as the two swords went against one and other, both opponents were trying to knock the sword out of the others hand- and one succeeded. Dream’s claymore fell to the ground.

“Wasn’t expecting that for your first training.” Dream huffed out as he went to grab his sword.

“I used to fight Ink every day, he refused to use anything other than his brush so I fought back with a bone, they’re both a lot like swords. Also, you can’t count on me being younger and less experienced, you’re going against someone your own age now.” Glitch was happy with the turn of events, it was nice to do some old fashion fighting.

Glitch had been in this multiverse for almost half a year now, he had missed the fighting that had once plagued his life. He missed his home too, in the void where his bean bag and chocolates were, he had his puppets there too- he hated to say it but he even missed abomination #13.

“I guess I can’t count on that, since you obviously don’t need practice in sword-play, how about we get back to magical attacks. Can you show me yours?” Glitch nodded and a red glitched bone fell into his hand and black glitched blaster appeared beside him, the bone was about a foot long while the gaster was three times the size of a big dog. Then he pulled Blue strings from his eye socket with his other hand.

“That’s it, I could show how strong they are? I know how to control them as it is, not sure why I’d need help with that.”

“That would be a good place to start, give me your best.” Dream made a stance ready for battle wanting to be prepared for anything, although he didn’t expect the string to fly out and pull his claymore out of his hands.

Then bones flew at him, without his sword Dream had more speed and agility allowing him to avoid attacks faster. Dream dodged and ducked avoiding all the strings and every bone that was thrown at him, he was running around so fast that he didn’t notice the net in front of him and got caught.

“I caught the fly in my net.” Dream pretended to act defeated and Glitch walked over, once glitch was in front of him Dream used his wings and pulled himself off, kicking the other in the face as he did so.

“One thing to remember in the future, don’t let your guard down.” There was quiet clapping in the background, Ink had been watching the fight from a distance, “Ink.”

“Uh, yeah Boss?”

“Why aren’t you working?”

“Taking a small break.”

“We both know one small break will make you fall behind so much that you have to pull an all-nighter, also if you were watching the whole time you just wasted almost an hour worth of work. Tell me, does that sound like a short break?”

“No Boss.” Ink walked away, just as defeated as Glitch.

“Come on, I’ll take you to the Infirmary, they’ll tend to your wounds.” Dream grabbed Glitch’s hand and pulled him up, and they both walked away.

Blue hopped down from his hiding place, pleased.

“Lord Dream got his butt kicked by an Error? Let’s see how he reacts to a bit of blackmail.” Blue smiled, this was going to be a lot of fun.


	9. Not long enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has appeared in Dreamswap, what’s going to happen?
> 
> “How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.  
>  “I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.

  “What are you doing back here, Blue?” It was late, Dream had just finished leftover paperwork and was about to head to bed, but as always Blue found a way into his office.

 

  “Oh, nothing much. I just know you got beat up by our little friend Error. You don’t want this information to get out, do you?” Blue walked over to stand in front of Dream, smiling as always.

 

  “I wasn’t beat up, I barely had a bruise and it’s already gone. Stop wasting my time.” Dream tried to walk around Blue but was blocked.

 

  “You were limping. Don’t think I didn’t notice, I’m extremely surprised no one else noticed. Oh, that’s right, you told them it was ‘Nothing to worry about.’ right? I have a deal, if you follow it, this information won’t get out. Simple as that.” Dream’s face stayed calm, unmoved by Blue childish game

 

  “I’m not giving up Glitch if that’s what you want, and if you forcefully capture him we both know he’ll just escape anyhow. I don’t care that it gets out because he and I are around the same age, it was also training. Besides, if it got out that I was hurt by a new recruit they’d want me to keep him to help JR, the only thing you’d be doing is helping Glitch be promoted to my left hand.” Dream shoved Blue out of the way, not wanting to stunt the little sleep he was going to get.

 

  Blue stood there, left alone in the office. The moon shone down through the window, showing its half-lit face. Was there really nothing he could do to get his pawn back?

  
  


\-----

  
  


  “Boss? You called for me?” Glitch walked into Dream’s office, terribly confused. It was only his first week here and he was already being called to his Boss’s office.

 

  “Yes, I did. You can take a seat. This is just a quick question that’s been bothering me, and a bit of a chat.” Glitch walked over, closing the double doors behind him and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Dream’s desk. “The question I want to ask is why you chose option 2, I honestly thought you were going to choose 1 or 3.”

 

  “Why would you think that?”

 

  “One because you don’t want to say anything about Nightmare’s gang and you’d rather out your life on the line, and three because you could just escape Blue and go home.”

 

  “I don’t even know where home is anymore, only whoever scouts the home knows where it is. It helped so if one of us got captured the others couldn’t be traced. And I understand that three could’ve gone well for me but I want to extend my powers, for the better of JR of course. Option one just leaves me in pain, I’m not a masochist.”

 

  “Smart for Nightmare, anyhow, I also called you to tell you we found an occult that has been using villages around their area for mass amounts of sacrifices. If we don’t kill them away they’ll just restart themselves, are you up for it?”

 

  “Uh… yeah sure. When are we going?”

 

  “In a few hours, we will be back by dinner. I recommend you get ready, in your dresser drawer there should be a suit for battle, there should be the sword you picked out while we were sparing. I must go get ready if you excuse me.” 

 

  “Oh, yeah of course. Uh.. thanks.” 

  
  


\-----

  
  


  A few months had passed by and everything was going good for Glitch. He had gone on a good handful of missions, done more training and could even beat Dream on a lucky day, in his mind everything was well. He missed Nightmare, Cross, and greatly missed Strings… but slowly they began to slip his mind.

 

  Today Glitch was going out on a walk in the surface of a random AU, he went around peacefully admiring to scenery and enjoying life.

 

  “Glitch? How did you find us? And what’s a JR pin doing on your scarf?” Glitch was hopeful -maybe it was Strings- but when he looked in front of him, he found Cross a few feet away instead.

 

  “Cross? Oh, uh… yeah. I’m with JR now.” Cross gave Glitch a glare filled with hatred, “D-don’t worry! I did it to protect you guys… if you ever get captured I can free you…” Cross’s glare dropped and was replaced with a happy smile.

 

  “Thanks, G, do you want to come see Strings? He really misses you, we all do.”

 

  “The pin is tracking my location, Cross, I don’t want to endanger you guys. But, I still want to see him, tell Strings to meet me in OuterTale’s waterfall, in the secret room- today if he can, in about an hour. I’m going to go back to JR, I want to put the pin away so they can’t find me.”

 

  “Will do Glitchy, anything for love.” Cross ran away before Glitch could tell him how cliche and cringe-worthy that sentence was.

 

  An hour or so later Glitch found himself waiting on the lone bench set in the middle, as he said he would- Glitch left the pin in his room so he couldn’t be tracked. True they never told him that it tracked his movements, but one day he got bored and looked into the code behind the pin- finding a small tracking device in it.

 

  The god’s heart -or soul- was beating at a fast pace, he was nervous but excited. The butterfly's flying around in his non-existent stomach never stopped, he was anticipating seeing Strings again. Strings made him feel the kind of love that makes you stumble on your own words, the kind that made you act like a clown in a circus, the kind that made him love every second he was with his crush.

 

  “Glitch? Are you here?” Strings walked across the bridge, every second suddenly slowed down as Glitch looked at the other- Strings hadn’t changed at all. The butterfly’s suddenly started flying around like they were hummingbirds and Glitch couldn’t speak for himself, he stumbled over his words like he was trying to learn to walk again, “Glitch are you okay? You sound like a broken record.” Strings laughed a bit at the idea.

 

  “U-um, y-yeah. I-i, I just… It’s been so long…” He had finally got his bearings back together at least. Getting up from his seat he walked over to Strings to properly talk to him.

 

  They had fun together, it was almost like they were on a date. They caught up on what had been happening the past months and joked around, it was like a couple being reunited after years, nothing had changed.

 

   The pair went around a few AU’s as well, that is, the few that JR hadn’t gotten to. Nonetheless, the two Errors enjoyed each others company and had a lively time, But the few hours they had together went by all to quickly, and Glitch had to leave.

 

  “Strings, before I leave, I want to tell you something.” Strings gave glitch his full attention, waiting patiently. A few short moments passed before Glitch finally said it aloud, the one thing that he had been wanting to say for almost half a year now, “S-strings… I-I...” He took a deep breath to calm himself and then looked straight into the others mismatched pupils, “I love you. I know you’re probably not ready for a relationship but I want you to know, because of where I work now we most likely won't be able to do this again too.”

 

  Before Glitch left, he did one final thing. He went right up in front of Strings and gave him a loving but quick little kiss, to both it felt like it wasn’t long enough, but before Strings could say anything to protest- Glitch had already left.

 

  The duo wasn’t too different from each other because even though one of them was the reason they even kissed in the first place- both of their reactions were to go to their own room and yell into a pillow. While Glitch was left alone to his thoughts, Nightmare and Cross were there for Strings- mainly to tease him about it and say things like “It was about time”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I would've liked but I want to give some love before the angst starts ;)


	10. Weight lifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has appeared in Dreamswap, what’s going to happen?
> 
> “How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.  
> “I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.

  Days abruptly became long to Error as he missed Strings more and more, yearning to be close to him again, craving the short kiss once more. If Error could do it again, he would’ve made it last hours.

 

  He was lovesick, he got on just to try the rollercoaster of love and ended up going for the tenth time, then 100th, and then 1,000th. The ride of thrill was so nerve-racking- but it was also addicting, and addiction pays a price. No matter what kind.

 

  “Glitch; is there a reason to why you’re radiating only love and loss? Did someone find a partner? Or are you simply missing a specific someone back home?” Dream and Error were walking back from another training, about to get more interrogation done, Error wasn’t about to say anything about his friends- but Dream insisted. He wanted to learn more of Error’s time in this multiverse as well as how Nightmare around him, most likely to use the information elsewhere- or to change Error’s perspective.

 

  “W-what kind of question is that?! And um… not exactly, just confessed to someone is all.” Error stopped in his tracks, “Wait what does that have to do with anything?!” Dream did not stop at this comment but instead continued to stroll down the hall, not even changing his speed to allow the other to catch up.

 

  Error had to sprint a bit to regain the yards he had lost on the taller and slightly older skeleton but did reach Dream after a minute or two of running down the hall. Dream may be old and mature, however, he did like the occasional teasing and jokes with his closer colleges.

 

  “Do you not enjoy teasing? Well, that’s not even a question when I think about it- it seems more like you hate even the slightest humor.  Although I am not one to judge, I don’t partake in it a lot myself.” Dream then made a sharp turn, heading down a hall with sound-proof windows and doors, each and everyone one being an interrogation room. A few had occupants, Dream nodded as a quick hello to his workers as he passed and they made it to the last room without confrontation. “I’m terribly sorry we still have to use these when it comes to the interrogation part, but even if you are my employee- I still have to acknowledge your criminal record.”

 

  “Right, where do you want to start? I mean, we could pick up from last time or start a new somewhere else.” Error sat down in the seat across from Dream, clearly uncomfortable with being in the same room as he was when he was first brought to JR, the same one where he betrayed his Friends and crush.

 

  Dream did not discourage Glitch’s obvious displeasure in being in the room, but he didn’t account for it either. This was a trivial matter for him, despite only doing it in the minority of his time alive and being CEO of JR.

 

  “Where we left off would be a good place to start, I believe we stopped when you left Strings and went to OuterTale to calm down.” Dream got his audio recorder and notepad out, taking notes and keeping track of everything would help him use these events in future scenarios, to help Error or get some payback on Blue.

 

  Error looked down, trying to remember the events. They had happened months ago after all.

 

  “O-okay… I mostly remember… crying a lot. Blue had found me and thought I was Strings… we talked for a bit and I had second thoughts on what Nightmare had said about him, I can’t recall exactly what he said… but It was something along the lines of me being tired and going to his apartment to sleep. I fell asleep out in the cold, and then I later woke up cuddling with Blue in his room.” The guardian cringed at the idea, not able to see anyone doing such things with the short prat.

 

  Error looked back up, seeing the other’s contorted face. He started to laugh a bit, it looked like Dream had just had poop shoved in front of his face. Even though you can’t move around a skull, it looked like the winged skeleton had pushed his face into his head, he had even scrunched up his naval bone in distaste- the face of a truly disgusted person.

 

  “Sorry, just the mental image of that _alone_ is an abomination.” Dream relaxed his expression and turned back to serious look that said ‘no matter what you say or do, you won’t make me laugh’- and then spoke as if that transaction never even happened, “What happened after that? And how did react to being so close to another, due to your haphephobia I doubt you were calm about everything.”

 

   “Yeah, I didn’t expect it. I almost rebooted, almost. Blue took care of me for a few weeks after that, we grew a relationship too.” Error paused for a bit, thinking if he had missed any other details, “Uh… a romantic relationship.” Dream cringed again- but didn’t let it distract him from taking his notes.

 

   “Did Blue ever find out that you were from another multiverse? I would expect it to impact the relationship between you too.” Error remembered thinking it would, hating every minute that passed when he handed the tear-stained note to Blue that day.

 

  He expected Blue to hate him, tell him to get out and he would be left alone, heartbroken. Never did Error think the opposite would happen, that he would be happy with the results- but later his perspective on Blue changed.

 

  “He knew before we got together, he just took me as I was. Although once I admitted I liked him he changed from nice and kind to exploiting my trust for him. We went out the next day and we had an argument, he kissed me and I wasn't expecting it- nor was comfortable with it, so I rebooted.”

 

  “Are you implying that you have a choice in rebooting?” Dream was still taking notes, this was more or less a therapy session than anything else.

 

  “No, I don’t have any choice in it. It just happens when I’m not expecting touch or physical contact, or when I’m overwhelmed emotionally. I didn’t reboot when I woke up with Blue because my multiverse’s Blue and I were close. I guess I was conflicted because I knew it wasn’t my Blue- but my mind just saw the one from my multiverse and remembered being okay with touch from him.” He recalled the confusion that day, he saw a matured and older version of Blueberry- not the young hyper and innocent one he was used to.

 

   Blueberry was kind with him and they gradually grew friends despite Error having captured him. Glitch remembered often falling asleep in each other's arms in the large bean-bag that lay in his antivoid, then he would wake up the next morning with a happy little sans to wake him- not the manipulating person he woke up to that day.

 

  “Thank you for clearing that up, what happened after you rebooted?” Everything was calm now, no need to get mad at the past.

 

  “I confronted him about not being comfortable, he started talking about if I gave him a second chance that it’d be better- I told him I wanted to walk for a bit alone to think about my answer. I walked a bit away from Blue and got out of his ear-shot, then Nightmare appeared with Strings.

 

  “Strings started to explain what would happen if I gave Blue another chance- basically saying that if he got another chance everything would repeat again and again. Then Strings told me to play along and escape at night, and they’d be waiting for me not far away.” Finishing what felt like his life story, he felt the same relief he felt the day he left that under-world of a home.

 

  He remembered as soon as he locked Blue’s door and left to go through the cold night alone, he instantly felt a wave of freedom and joy wash over him. He recalled even skipping over to their meeting spot because of how happy he felt to be free.

 

  “Did you successfully escape? And did you ever find out how Blue felt about you escaping?”

 

  “Yes, I did escape and I went home after. We stayed that way for a few more months and then JR invaded and I ended up working for you. The night I came here Blue did visit me, he was upset- even expected an apology. I told him no and that I hated him, that I had moved on and I knew they reciprocated. I also told him that I knew he was from UnderSwap, he left not long after.”

 

  “That’s everything up until JR?” Error nodded, Dream stopped the recorder and put it back as well as the notepad. He started to walk out of the room, only stopping when he realized the other wasn’t following, “Come on, Dinner should be done by now, and if we may good on time- it should still be hot when we get there.” The shorter nodded again and followed the other out, happy with getting everything off his chest.

 

   But why did Dream care so much about him being with Blue?

  


\-----

  


  “Back so soon Blue? It’s not even sunset, getting daring I see.” Dream was in his office doing paperwork as per usual, but despite that, his voice was playful- for once Dream had dirt on Blue. He had kept the notepad and audio recorder he had used during the interrogation in his office, even making a note where Blue’s part started.

 

  “The Lord of JR exited to his pain for once? I thought I was nothing more than… what did you call me again? That’s right, it was last month when you called me a childish, narcissistic, bonehead.” Blue’s expression was as playful as Dream’s voice, but both of their bodies showed a serious and stern conversation.

 

  The Lord's face was serious, and the blue figure’s voice copied such. Neither dared to move, Blue stood cross-armed in front of the desk and Dream sat safely behind it. They weren’t going to move, but that didn’t stop them from speaking.

 

  “I wasn't lying. Anyhow, what information do you have on me this time, I’m sure I can counter it.” Dream couldn’t help being excited, he should’ve kept his poker face together. Blue raised a skele-brow, intrigued by Dream’s childish behavior and wide smile, but accepted it- doubting the CEO of such a large company had a past time of figuring out secrets that he’d never find the answers to.

 

  “Are you so sure? I have some pictures of you being very unprofessional with Ink, right-hand man being upgraded to the right hand of your bed?”

 

  “It’s called a movie-night, Blue. Tell me you got something better, if I’m using such a low method of getting back at you for years worth of your games- I want it to be worth it.”

 

  Blue was shocked, what could Dream have on him? None of his clients knew him on a personal level, and he owned no friends. How did this winged grandpa know one of his well-kept secrets?

 

  Dream put his poker face back together, waiting for Blue’s answer. If his face was shocked that meant well for him. It was hard to get anything on the CEO of JR, so most of the time Blue had to bring multiple small pieces of information to accommodate for not having anything good.

 

  Blue stepped forward and showed off the pictures he had acquired, no question it was Ink and Dream having fun together in Dream’s room on what was clearly his bed.

 

  Dream’s room wasn’t anything different from anyone else’s but there were two big things that set them apart. The room was a deal larger than the normal and on his headboard sat the crust of Jr, It had been burned into the wood so it could never be drastically hurt, and it was still there after almost 200 years.

 

  The insignia was clear in the picture- Dream laying against the headboard that held it, Ink was relaxing on the other side at the edge of the bed cross-legged, it looked like both of their focus was elsewhere -as Dream had said, they were watching a movie- but they were still clearly talking. In the picture Dream wore a matching pair of pajamas that held JR’s logo as a pattern as well as a bright yellow robe, Ink not caring for a good image was wearing gray shorts and a muddy tank top.

 

  Nothing else was really seen in the picture, there was a bowl of popcorn between the two and the case of the movie, so you couldn’t assume anything else of it. Dream looked back up at Blue his expression was still playful, Dream sighed and put aside the photos.

 

  “You can clearly tell wearing watching a movie, Blue. _Please_ tell me you got something better.” Dream kept his smile wide, with the evidence he had- he could get Glitch to charge Blue with kidnapping.

 

  Blue’s smile disappeared, and then he did as well.

  


\-----

  


  Early wake-up, another mission for Error to tag along for. The mission was planned for later, but the criminals had gone off the charts and they needed to search for them before they could do anything to hurt their AU or any others.

 

  Hurring to get dressed and grab his sword he rushed out of his room, heading for the meeting room where he found only Dream present.

 

  It was apparent that he hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before because grey circles lay under his eyes, and he slightly swayed as he stood reading papers of where the culprits were last seen.

 

 “Boss?” Dream looked up noticing Error there. Dream rubbed his eye sockets trying to get the tiredness off his expression and body language, “Did you get any sleep last night? How late were you up doing paperwork?” True his heart belonged to another, but he still cared for his Boss, and this Boss happened to be a close friend and colleague.

 

  “I got enough,” The Lord saw Error’s unbelieving expression, “Blue walked into my office and started stunting my work as well, so I’m not of full blame. But I don’t think we’ll be seeing him for a while.” Before Error could question why everyone else in their unit flooded into the room and got their quick breakfast before heading into their separate squad vans.

 

  Hours had passed and they had finished, but Dream did not go back in the same van as before. He was standing beside one of the squad cars that generally held their prisoners, although this raised some questions. The car that held the criminals they had captured already went back to JR, why did they have a second one?

 

  One look held his answer.

 

  Inside the van was Nightmare, Cross, and Strings.


	11. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has appeared in Dreamswap, what’s going to happen?
> 
> “How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.  
>  “I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.

  The clock chimed 12 times, the image of his friends in that van was burned into his mind. He couldn’t sleep. He was still fully clothed from the day, he stayed in his room almost the whole day.

 

   Soft tears came out in quiet sobs until he was so dehydrated he couldn’t cry anymore, he continued to think back to Strings face. The face that he so fondly remembered smiling carelessly sat indifferently, but to someone that paid attention to his every action and knew the other well- he was crying on the inside; confused and unhappy with the turn of events.

 

  Unable to take the constant nagging to go see his love, he as quietly but quickly as he could ran down the halls of JR to their cells. The cells were by the currently empty interrogations rooms, a pair of double doors leading down and into them. The cells were held below ground so as not to interfere with the going on's in the building.

 

  Taking two steps at a time he raced down the stairs, reaching another pair of double doors- this time locked. Pulling out his key card he was able to unlock the doors, he saw the criminals they caught earlier in the first ones but the rest were empty- then he heard voices talking quietly in the distance. Because of the stone walls, the sound bounced back and forth, allowing to hear it well- but the echoing prevented him form telling whom the voices belonged to.

 

  He sprinted towards the end of the hall and saw Nightmare and Cross in two cells next to each other, they had shut their mouths as soon as they heard someone coming down but smiled when they saw Glitch.

 

  “Where's strings?!” He practically yelled, he was huffing from all the running, out of breath. Although that didn’t stop him, he had to see his lover. Cross looked away, Nightmare looked down, Glitches eye’s widened. “No... no-no-no-no-no…” Nightmare snapped his head back up.

 

  “D-don’t worry… well, I take that mostly back… he’s still alive. He’s just on high-security cuffs… he’s been in pain all day. He’s a cell or two down from us…” Nightmare pointed down the hall where a dim glow came from another pair of locked doors.

 

  Glitch didn’t care how tired he was he ran even more until he reached the end of the hall. He did a quick swivel to turn a look at the last cell- he regretted doing so immediately. The sight of it made him sick, how did JR come up with this?!

 

  Strings looked deathly ill, his black skull had turned pale and even had a tint of green, his body was weak and despite sitting he was shaking a lot. His bones faintly rattled because of this, it didn’t help he was shivering because of the cold too. 

 

  His red arms had dark red markings that held bits of gray here and there, Strings had been scratching away at the bones- feverishly scared. Blood and small amounts of dust had come out of these wounds, the new bone marrow not used to such cold temperatures wasn’t helping his shivering. It looked as if he was terminally sick, even if he was strong- his soul was not. Strings couldn’t last much longer on these cuffs.

 

  Just like Glitch, Strings couldn’t sleep, the pain kept him awake. His eyes shook from the drowsiness and light gray bags lay under his eye sockets. Glitch was appalled by all of this, all he wanted to do right now was run in there and hug him. 

 

  “S-strings…?” Glitch was on the verge of tears, but none could come. Strings tried to raise his head and although it took time and all his strength, he was able to see his lover- he laid his skull against the cold stone to help prop it up. He gave the other a weak smile, he was too weak to vocally say anything but he wanted Glitch to know he was happy to see him.

 

  The cold stone started to leach away the last of the heat his body had, making his faint rattling be heard easier. The god’s eyes were shaking now, but not because he was tired. They shook because he was scared, this would’ve happened to him if he chose option 1.

 

  “Strings- I-I’m s-so sorr-ry.” His voice had started to glitch as he let out dry sobs, Strings’s eyes widen a bit.

 

  “...breathe.” Strings voice was hoarse and quiet, it was a whisper in the silent room- just like Nightmare’s and Cross’s voices earlier, it echoed across the walls, letting Glitch hear Strings. Even when he was dying, he cared about his lover more. There was no lemon in the center of this chocolate, it was sweet all the way through.

 

  Glitch started to calm his breathing, he was so happy he moved on from Blue. He reached his hand out through the cell bars and grabbed Strings’s hand, calmly stoking it with his thumb. Everything slowed down at that moment, all he cared about was the skeleton in front of him.

 

  “I promise I’ll get you out of here, just don’t forget that I love you. But… I need you to do me a favor.” Strings gave a small nod, “I need you to act like you hate me…” Strings eyes widened, he started shaking his head with the little strength he had. Glitch calmly exhaled, “Please don’t waste your strength, I… I want you to do it so Dream can believe I have nothing to do with you. If he lets his guard down sooner, the sooner I can get you guys out.” Glitch pulled the other closer to him with his Strings, the bars weren’t tightly woven, he was able to give him the hug he wanted

 

  Another shade was added to Strings face, a bright blue blush. Glitch poked his face through and gave Strings the kiss he wanted to, Strings didn’t retaliate to the touch at all, in fact, he did the opposite. Strings kissed him back. It didn't last hours, but it lasted long enough for both to always remember the other loves them dearly.

 

  Strings pulled away and coughed a bit, having trouble getting air back in his exhausted magical lungs, but afterward gave a weak smile like earlier. Glitch smiled back.

 

  “I love you.” A few moments passed before strings weakly replied:

 

  “...I… love you… too…” He suddenly fell asleep, the hug had given him the body heat he needed and the kiss made him forget about the pain, he was able to peacefully sleep. Glitch hugged him for a few minutes longer before letting go and getting up to walk over to Cross’s and Nightmare’s cell.

 

  The first thing Nightmare and Cross said caught him off guard.

 

  “Glitch and Strings, sittin’ in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!” The two of them sung, Glitch’s face started to hold a navy Blush- but then he laughed.

 

  “Pfft- I really missed your teasing,” Nightmare and Cross gave him questioning looks, “Anyways, because of your song I can assume you heard me and Strings’ conversation. He’s okay now, by the way, he fell asleep.”

 

  “You’ve been hanging with Dream, haven’t you? You sound just like him.” Nightmare bluntly replied

 

  “I’m actually your guys' age if you forgot, I’m in the hundreds too ya’know.” The guardian’s face was shocked, to say the least, “Just do the same as Strings, pretend you hate me. Dream’s guard will get let down faster if he believes I’m not involved with you guys. That means Strings can get off those cuffs faster and Nightmare won’t be killed.”

 

  They both smiled at him.

 

  “Thanks, Glitchy, This really means a lot to us. I’m sure it means more to Nightmare than to me but still.” It was dry humor, but any humor was good at this point, Cross was right after all.

 

  “You two get some rest, I’m going to try and come down to check on you as much as I can- but the most I can would probably be twice a week. Don’t want to raise suspicion.” They had their goodbyes and then Glitch left through one of his portals, the only person currently able to in JR.

 

  However, Glitch didn’t go back to his room, he went to the security camera’s changing its code so it never showed Glitch in the halls that night, at least he didn’t have to worry about cameras in the cells.

  
  


\-----

  
  


  “Where’s Strings going? I thought he was already in the infirmary.” It had only been a week since everything happened, and Strings was off the cuffs, but they had damaged him. String’s soul was weak and couldn’t handle getting sick at the moment, so he had been going back and forth between his cell and the prisoners’ infirmary.

 

  Glitch couldn’t help but hide his care for the other when he asked the question, and Dream could feel all the compassion and love behind it.

 

  The pair had been heading down to Dream’s office to go over Glitch’s work so far, an overview that he’s done with all his workers to help improve their quality at work. They passed by the infirmary, cells, and interrogation rooms silently, Dream only speaking when they got in the office and both had sat down.

 

  “Are you aware you emanate love and care when you talk about Strings?” Glitch looked away, aware he was caught, “You know he’s a wanted criminal right? What do you have to say for that?”

 

  “I can say this: can you stop or control love?” Glitch knew Dream’s game- if he didn't want to show how he really felt he had to answer with a question.

 

  That struck a memory in Dream, he loved and cared for Ani. But they had died in the end, you can’t control who you love, and he loved them to this day.

 

  “Are you going to answer my question?” Dream sighed, “Of course you aren’t- you know my tactics better than any of my other workers. Then let’s see if you answer this, was he the one you confessed to? If yes then I can easily assume you two are in relations with each other.”

 

  Glitch paused, unsure on how to answer correctly, he didn’t want Nightmare, Cross, or Strings in those cells longer than they had to be. A few minutes passed before he was able to answer.

 

  “Yes… _But_ as I said earlier I can’t control love. If you loved someone so much you’d do anything for them, how would you feel in my place? My loyalties lie here with you, but my lover lies outside- hurt and sick, magically unstable and could dust any day now.” Glitch’s pupils left him thinking about the last part, but it was true. 

 

  Strings soul was unstable; if he was so much as dropped- it may scare him for life, or he could dust away. He was carefully treated and they always had multiple people to carry him back and forth, even having extra’s with him just in case. They were lucky he hadn’t gone into a coma yet.

 

  That struck to close to home for Dream, Ani was already dead, and they never told him themself they were sick. He felt some much weight on his shoulders the day he found out about their sickness, he sat with them every day in the infirmary after that. He was there in their dying moments, holing their hand until the end and even after.

 

  “Believe me or not, Glitch, I know how it feels. But the one I care for is gone, and they’ve been gone for years. They were terminally ill, and I couldn’t stop it. I don’t fully understand your situation, but I do somewhat.” Glitch was taken aback, Dream did hide a lot, didn’t he? “I can tell you’re shocked, but my oldest workers know of that time. How about this, I’ll make you a deal: I will allow you visitation rights to Strings, If he gets better he may even stay with you in your room- but, you have to do more work for me. I will give you more solo missions and you may be working almost 72 hours a week, that is… if you take my deal.”

 

  Glitch couldn’t help but comply with it wholeheartedly.


	12. Agreements and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has appeared in Dreamswap, what’s going to happen?
> 
> “How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.  
> “I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.

  “...Why would you... agree... with that…” Strings voice was still quiet, he barely had enough energy to talk, but at least it wasn’t hoarse anymore. Glitch was sitting in a chair next to Strings’s gurney, talking to him about everything.

 

  Strings was in the infirmary again because he had gotten a fever and his bones had grown weak and fragile. He was on special meds for the pain, to grow back bone marrow, and given a specific diet to make his bones strong again. His bones were growing frail, his body was preparing to die. It hurt to see him like this, but at least it was better than when he was in the cell that night.

 

  “I had to, I couldn’t bare not seeing you. I couldn’t even sleep the night you came here, It hurt to know you were so close but I couldn’t go to you- but we both know I did anyway.” Glitch grabbed Strings’s hand, holding it in between both of his, “And if you get better you could even stay in my room with me, how does that sound?” Strings gave a nod, blushing a bit.

 

  They were allowed to be as gay for each other as they wanted, no one else was in the room to bother them. Doctors only came to give Strings pills and to check on him every hour, so they had a lot of time.

 

  “...it… s-sounds… great…” Strings was tired, the pain meds he was on made him drowsy, but he wanted to talk to his boyfriend. A doctor came in, checking in on Strings- asking questions and writing down some things on his chart- then he left leaving the couple alone to talk again.

 

  “I may have to leave soon, but, I promise to come back after. If Dream thinks that I don’t care for Nightmare and Cross anymore, I can get all of you back home sooner.” Glitch checked the time, he was supposed to accompany Ink on a solo mission at 3:30 pm, this was so he could know what to do and how to do it in the future. It was 3:02 pm, he had to go get ready, “Bye Ri-Ri, I love you. Get some rest while I’m gone.” He gave Strings (or Ri-Ri) a quick kiss on the forehead and then left.

 

  Not a minute after 3:30, Ink and Glitch had reported to Dream’s office for the mission. The mission was on a murderer in an OceanTale timeline, he primarily killed strong single men, giving him no one else in the house. His kills were driven by ego, who can kill you when you can kill the strongest men alive?

 

  Dream gave them the papers and information and sent them off, leaving him alone in the office.

 

  As per usual he felt something watching him, a ghost that was always by his side. When he first felt it, he thought it was the presence of Blue, but it was always there- even when Blue was nowhere near. Sometimes it would annoy him a lot and then not long after something bad would happen, even a guardian has a guardian apparently.

 

  Suddenly it started to nag him, he could never see it- but it felt like they were tapping into his senses, altering him something was happening.

 

  “Hello Dream, happy to see me? Scratch that, you like pissed~” Blue taunted, smirking as always. Dream wasn’t happy to see him, but he could deal with him. Blue was the last thing the guardian needed near Strings, the sick skeleton had enough on his plate right now.

 

  “I’m never happy to see you Blue, and I doubt I would be happy to in any circumstance. Show me what you have so I can wave it away with a sentence and you can leave, I really don’t see why you come back here.” Dream kept his eyes on Blue, not trusting him anymore.

 

  “Ya’know, Our little Glitch and Strings are pretty close~ They were holding hands and kissing too.” Blue ignored the other’s comment, taking as if he never said it- he couldn’t share his motivation for blackmailing Dream.

 

  Dream just sighed and put a hand to his temples, this was so dumb, Blue really thinks he knows more than Dream does when its Dream’s company?

 

  “They’re _dating_ Blue, of course they are. I gave Glitch visitation rights and I’m allowing Strings to even stay with him in exchange for extra hours. Do you have anything else? I swear you make these interventions of yours last so long.” Blue stopped smiling, unhappy. He scoffed, hating the idea of his pawn really moving on- at least he had a backup plan.

 

  “Well, you were pretty open earlier Dream, who was it you were talking about again? I think it was Ani… right? Don’t you still love them…? Oh! How could I forget, you never stopped caring for them, you were with them in their last days. If I was told correctly, you held their hand even after they died, _how tragic_ …” Now Blue had crossed the line, how _dare_ he talk that way about the dead?!

 

  Dream let out a low gallows laugh, smirking and showing off the face Blue would usually wear; except his sun yellow pupils were gone. The Errored skeleton was left to stare at the void, uncertain of what was happening and very confused.

 

  “Funny, you talk so confidently when I can put you away for kidnapping- and probably a few other things too, I even have a testimony against you.

 

   “And from what I’ve heard, you’ve done some bad stuff to Strings, wonder If I could get a testimony out of him too…? Your first pawn’s dying words against yours… how does _that_ sound?” This is what Dream kept hidden? He had to run, _now_.

 

  Blue took a step back, fear in his glitching eyes. His confident persona was completely stripped away by Dream, no longer could he be feared in the Lord’s eyes.

 

  “You’re crazy! Is this what you keep hidden from everyone?! A secret dark side?!” He couldn’t help but yell, he was frightened- no, petrified, he couldn’t move. Blue stood, waiting for Dream to do something- anything. He didn’t care -good or bad- he just wanted this perpetual game of waiting to end.

 

  “So… tell me, Blue, do you _really_ want to talk about the dead that way?” Dream’s voice stayed calm, but Blue could tell under those layers of control and coolness- He was enraged.

 

  The winged skeleton stood up, towering over Blue. Everything was in his favor only moments ago… now everything acted like a nightmare, the guardian of positivity terrorizing someone? He never thought it would be possible.

 

  “I recommend you leave, you may end up my punching bag… you don’t want that, do you?” Dream smiled more so, making his look more terrifying. Blue took up the advice and left.

 

  The guardian sighed, he had pent up anger and nowhere for it to go- training would have to do.

  


\-----

  


  “Strings...? Are you still-” Glitch shut himself up, seeing his lover sleeping happily. It was late, about 9 pm, and most of the building was getting ready for bed or working.

 

   He tiptoed over, not wanting to wake the other. He sat down quietly as well, opening a window to his room to grab the knitting supplies he had bought. Heavy blankets were supposed to help the sick sleep, right? The needles quietly clicked as he worked, he wasn’t as fast as Strings- but if he stayed up a few more hours he could finish it.

 

  “Glitch?” Dream poked his head into the infirmary, the god put a finger over his mouth to show to quiet his voice. Strings stirred in his sleep a bit, “...sorry, glad to see you back, how did it go? And… are you knitting…?” Dream then whispered, laughing a bit at the end.

 

  “It went well, we found him quickly- capturing was a different story but still. And yeah, I’m knitting, he helped me get better, I think all Errors just know or are taught to. Although sewing is more Strings forté…” Glitch trailed off, whispering himself. He looked over at his lover, happy with how things worked out, “Did you know Strings has been the one anonymously sending the toys to your orphanage? I’ve seen him make a few too.”

 

  “Wait, really? I’ll have to give him a formal thank you sometime, those toys are the reason some of our kids even get any rest.” Dream paused, he hadn’t seen the kids in a while now that he thought about it. Better visit them tomorrow, “...anyways, get some rest. Ink’s going on another mission at the same time tomorrow, you’ll want to have enough energy for it too, it’s going to be a bit harder than OceanTale.” He then started to walk out of the room, wanting to leave the couple alone.

 

  “Alright, you make sure you get so sleep too-” Glitch looked down at his knitting as Dream walked out,“-and you might want to take care of those bruises and the bleeding on your leg before anyone else sees you.”

 

  Dream snapped his head back, seeing Glitch calmly knitting; as if he hadn’t noticed Dream’s injuries. The guardian turned his head away, muttering a thank you before finally heading off.

 

  The thank you echoed in Glitch’s mind as the blanket started to be made, although, soon the thank you was replaced by the steady clicking of the needles, filling the room with quiet white noise.

 

  “...Glitchy…? What... are you… knitting?” Strings was awake, flinching here and there- his pain medication must’ve worn off and woke him up.

 

  “A blanket for you, heavy blankets help sick people sleep… so I thought I’d make you one. Maybe I could make you a doll too.” Glitch chuckled, having the image of his lover holding a navy Blue blanket and small doll version of himself in his head, Strings laughed along with him- coughing following suit.

 

  Glitch dropped his supplies noticing this, quickly going to pat the other’s back to help him through it, Strings was coughing up Dust.

 

  “S-should I page a doctor?” Glitch’s voice was shaky, was Strings going to die? His love nodded, trying to calm his breathing so he didn’t cough anymore- although seeing the dust on the sheets didn’t help him.

  


\-----

  


  The doctor and Dream walked out of the room talking to each other. Glitch’s thoughts raced, he couldn’t hear what they were saying- their facial expressions were calm and relaxed, he couldn’t understand what was happening.

 

  After a few minutes more, the Doctor walked away, leaving Glitch and Dream alone in the hall. Dream looked over at the other, seeing his worried expression. Still calm he walked over to where the god was sitting, sitting down in a chair next to him.

 

  As soon as the doctors got to the infirmary earlier that night, they rushed Glitch out, not allowing him enough time to say goodbye.

 

  It had been hours, Glitch refused to sleep. He had to stay awake, he kept himself awake by knitting the blanket he had started earlier, keeping his mind off the current stressful situation. When Dream walked out of the room he put the now almost complete blanket aside, Dream’s slow walking and perpetual silence didn’t help his anxiety.

 

  Dream, after he had sat down, finally spoke up.

 

  “He’s alive, it really was a close call. If you were a minute later he would be in a coma right now… He’s currently stabilized and once the nurses are done you can see him.” Glitch relaxed, he was alive and he could see him, that’s the most he needed to know.

 

  “Thank you, Dream. Not just for this, but for all you’ve done- despite my situation here.”

 

  “Not a problem, if I could’ve done something for them… I would’ve… but now I can do something for the one you care about.” The Lord paused, “I better head back to my office, I need to get things prepared for when Nightmare and I die, this all has dragged on for so long.” then he left. Once Strings is ready and is physically able to, Glitch _had_ to get them out.

  


\-----

  


  Glitch didn’t run this time, his shoes clicked across the underground stone passage. The prisoners the captured from that day were gone, sent to an actual prison and given their sentence. His few friends and he were completely alone this time.

 

  Strings lay asleep upstairs, barely able to stay unconscious through the traumatizing events of the day. Nightmare and Cross deserved to know what was going on upstairs, Glitch was sure they heard the storm of footsteps earlier that day.

 

  Calmly walking all the way allowed him to take in how many cells they had and how long it took to get to the end.

 

  10 minutes later Nightmare and Cross came into view, they looked half pissed half happy to see him. You couldn’t tell time while you were underground, they didn’t know whether Glitch was coming to talk, or to take away Nightmare.

 

  Everyone stayed silent until Glitch made it in front of the cell. The prisoners didn’t speak, they had no reason to waste possibly their last breaths.

 

  Glitch heaved out a long sigh, sitting down on the cold stone in front of them.

 

  “... I’m not here to take you away, Nightmare. I doubt they trust me enough yet to let me do that. The commotion upstairs earlier was Doctors rushing into Strings room…” Glitch let out a shaky breath, holding back tears- a few did escape. “He almost died. He’s stable now and sleeping peacefully again, but Dream has started preparing everything for your guys' death.”

 

  Nightmare’s eyes widened, he may have lived long but he didn’t want to die. The pain, suffering, and aloneness made him who he is today. He didn’t want to die while his friends were still alive.

 

  Nightmare’s fear kept him quiet, but the same couldn’t be said for the other imprisoned skeleton.

 

  “What does that mean for us outlaws? You’re sitting comfy and we’re going to die?” Cross didn’t care enough to hide his anger in the statement.

 

  “Once Strings is out of the infirmary, I’m getting you guys out. But because of our little hiccup, that may be a few more days. His fever is gone so we don’t have to worry about that at least.” Nightmare looked up, grateful, Cross shared this but to a much lesser extent than his friend.

 

  A moment of silence passed.

 

  “I promise I’ll get you guys out.”

  


\-----

  


  “Wakey wakey~” A voice called, it was like he was waking up a baby. Strings slowly woke up, expecting to see the morning sun and Glitch coming to say goodbye for a morning mission.

 

  “Glitchy…?” Strings opened his eyes, it wasn’t Glitch.

 

  At his bedside stood Blue. It wasn’t morning either, the night sky light up the room with its stars and currently crescent moon. Strings was petrified, he was afraid of what would come next.

 

  He started to hyperventilate, he couldn't handle seeing Blue right now. Blue put a finger against his mouth, trying to silence him. His breathing increased more instead. He may have blushed against this action in the past, but now he furrowed his skele-brows in hatred; trying to calm his breathing so he could talk.

 

  After a few minutes of this, he felt in control of his body again: grabbing Blue’s hand and tearing it away from him.

 

  “...just leave… Blue. I don’t… care enough… or have enough… energy to talk… with you.” He was now struggling to breathe, he started to feel the pain from his wounds again and his throat tightened from fear.

 

  “Now now, That’s no way to talk to me~ I did take care of you after all. I mean- I did so much for you, and this is how you repay me?”

 

  “You didn’t seem to have a problem with how I repaid you, why should my boyfriend be any different? I’m sure my tall friend here could help you get back to your senses, and by senses- I mean leaving here.” Blue snapped his head around, why did he always have to ruin his plans?

 

  Behind Blue stood Glitch, but he wasn’t alone. Dream stood next to him, a hint of shock in his eyes but otherwise cool and collected.

 

  Strings was saved.

 

  “Blue? I thought you wouldn’t come back for good after last time, or do you need a reminder that I can easily put you in Jail now? I could always call security.” Blue scowled

 

  “This isn’t over Dream.”

 


	13. Chosen loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has appeared in Dreamswap, what’s going to happen?
> 
> “How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.  
> “I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1-2 chapters left so take the [pole](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll2104036xE5204418-59) so you can help me decide what kind of series to do next :)

  Warmth embraced him as he laid on his bed, he was happy- but Strings wasn’t supposed to be in JR with him. He would rather be on the run, enjoying life to its full than by imprisoned by 12 hours shifts of work and little time with his lover.

 

  Strings understood what he did it for, but that didn’t deter him from worrying over the other.

 

  Glitch continued to lay, letting thoughts race as he counted time and watched the clock: one minute, two minutes, three minutes, 30. Glitch still held onto his ledge of consciousness, not because of his grip- but because something held him onto it. A promise was made and a promise he would keep.

 

  Glitch looked over at the sleeping skeleton in front of him, even if they were an official couple now, Strings needed time to get used to everything. The kept a bond of trust, showing love even without cuddling by intertwining their fingers, creating a net of guardianship.

 

   _Strings is happy, you’re happy, why should anything change?_ A voice in the back of his head called, Glitch knew the answer: because he had made a promise to Nightmare and Cross. _They_ weren’t happy, that’s why it should change.

 

  He would get Strings out of the toxic environment that was JR, his opinions may not waver no matter the influence, but he was unsure to whether Strings would. He had to get him out and away for his safety, just like Nightmare and Cross.

 

  But how?

 

  Strings stirred in his sleep, but then relaxed once more. If Glitch was quiet enough he wouldn’t wake.

 

\-----

 

  “Just go through that portal, it will take you to an abandoned EnderTale timeline, you should be safe there- everybody's gone but the structures and supplies haven’t disappeared…” Glitch directed whispering, handing the still sleeping skeleton in his arms over to Nightmare. He didn’t have the heart to wake him up, “P-please, take care of him.”

 

  Glitch felt a tear roll down his cheek as he handed Strings away, love can make one do crazy things.

 

  He bent down and gave Strings a short peck on his forehead, crying all the while.

 

  “...Are you sure you want to give him up like this? This is gonna make him hate you ya’know, you really want to sacrifice that?” Nightmare questioned whispering back, practically cradling Strings in his arms. Strings may have been healed, but his soul was still weak and needed time to heal, not medicine.

 

  The god stood still, answers swirled in his head like tickets in an air machine, he struggled to pick the best one.

 

  “I’d rather him be happy with you guys than stuck here with me under JR’s influence, besides, this is my punishment after centuries of destroying AUs.” he let a fake smile tug its way onto his face. Nightmare could see through it, but he chose not to question, wanting to get home and sleep in a bed once more.

 

  Drowsiness tugged on all their eyes -except Strings- yelling at them to sleep, but they all stayed still, exchanging silent perpetual goodbyes with eye contact.

 

  Eventually, his friends left with his still sleeping lover, leaving him alone in the basement cells of JR. The only thing left to do was to change the camera’s code so he was never there, maybe he could get back at Blue and change it so it looked like he helped the escape? No, he’d never do something so low, he’d pay the price for breaking them out- no matter how brutal.

 

  The morning went smoothly, nothing out of place, he went out on his morning mission as instructed- trying to hide the loss and loneliness crawling up his back. However, he was stopped before he could leave.

 

  Why did he have to be stopped then? He was so close to leaving, another step or two into his portal and he would’ve been gone.

 

  “Glitch, may I have a word with you?” Dream asked, putting a hand on Glitch's shoulder, holding him in place with his elderly iron grip. Glitch nodded, trying to swallow his anxiety- he succeeded.

 

  He closed the portal and followed Dream to his office, a normal place for Dream to talk to his employee’s, it’s not like Dream going to interrogate him… right?

 

  “Are you okay? I just feel negative emotions from you, Something happen with you and Strings?” Dream paused seeing glitch’s expression, it was clear of emotions but tears peeked at the sides of his eye sockets, “You won’t have to worry about negativity soon, Nightmare will die tomorrow after all.” There was happiness in Dream’s voice, Glitch felt disgusted, wanting to shout at his superior.

 

  “...Yeah, I’m fine. I just don’t want to delay my mission.” Dream sighed as Glitch exited the room, Glitch had one last chance to make this better, “... I just… when I woke up this morning Strings was gone, I think he’s in OuterTale- but I won’t be able to check until I’m done with my shift. See you later, Boss.”

 

  At least he convinced Dream.

 

\-----

 

  After his short-lived mission, he did go to OuterTale, he knew Strings wouldn’t be there but he did want to think over everything and make Dream think he actually went looking for him- the tracking device was still in his pin after all.

 

  “My little friend has returned home? Well welcome back-” Blue started, but instead of the hug he was trying to give he got a cold glare from Glitch instead, he wasn’t going to forget what Blue was trying to do that night.

 

  Blue stepped back and away, afraid of the cold glare. PTSD from traumatic events he barely remembered now, although Glitch paid no attention to this, favoring to leave while his ex’s guard was down.

 

  Blue followed silently, for once he was compelled to help. He didn’t understand it, the way Glitch acted and the expression and glare he gave him reminded of- ...he wasn’t going to remember that, he cut that from his life.

 

  Glitch had sparked his old need to help people, when he was younger he’d help everyone, he was innocent then. He was happy.

 

  Glitch stopped at a cliffside holding a mountain, Blue stopped as well, a yard away from him.

 

  “What do you want? I’m not coming back, leave me _alone_.” The feeling was sparked once more, the skeleton Blue had been following turned around showing off a snarl- looking generally pissed to have to deal with his ex.

 

  “...you haven’t been hiding your emotions long have you? You’re such an amateur.” Blue asked, then pointed to glitch’s face and stance, “Your eyes are shaking, tears are coming out of the corner of your eye sockets and your stance is tense and ready for battle. You’re acting as if you’re protecting something when all it is is your emotions.”

 

  Blue paused, dropping his facade and let his normal amount of Error’s show -as well as glitch’s- he was just as bad, if not worse than Glitch. No wonder he left when he mentioned UnderSwap that day, he has a past kept hidden.

 

  “Don’t look so surprised, Dream’s not the only one that hides things, everyone has a mask that they hide behind. Some prefer to hide things under so many layers that even Dream and Nightmare can’t detect it, If you think you fooled Dream don’t believe it.” with that he left, leaving the other alone to decide whether or not to go back home.

 

  He chose the first; how bad could it be? He was taken to an interrogation room immediately upon return.

 

  “Welcome back Glitch, did you find Strings?” Dream mocked, “Alright enough joking, Nightmare, Cross, and Strings are gone. Seeing as you’re closest to them- you’re being interrogated and made a priority suspect.”

 

  “I already told you I woke up this morning and he was gone, I went to OuterTale and he _wasn’t_ there… do you think I don’t want him back here? He’s my lover, I miss him every second I’m away from him. And as for Nightmare and Cross, you know I haven’t even talked to them since you captured me.” His tone was calm and collected, decisive in his answer.

 

  He stated only fact, no opinions insight, opinions would only bring out his emotions and get him caught for sure- he was barely balancing on this tight rope, he didn’t want to fall into the unknown depths below him.

 

  “Glitch, may I ask to why you’re hiding your emotions?” Glitch struggled not to widen his eyes in fear and shock, in the end succeeding. A battle raging in his head trying to decide what to say, but to anyone that wasn’t him- he was pausing for effect, a game of his.

 

  Glitch had no intentions of games in a multiverse that wasn’t his own, he couldn’t meddle with it drastically, he decided that the moment he found out it wasn’t his multiverse. The abominations and outcodes here didn’t matter to him; Ink didn’t create, he didn’t care. These AU’s were copies of the ones from his multiverse, after all, he didn’t want to start from scratch again.

 

  “You’re interrogating me, Boss, emotion brings out opinion- and opinions don’t matter when you’re asking for fact. Opinions shouldn’t matter, that’s saved and kept hidden until someone asks specifically for them. Opinions are built on life experiences, emotions, and beliefs, for example, my opinion is I shouldn’t have to elaborate on this so you can understand I don’t want things that don't matter to get in the way.” It was well thought out reasoning, surprising Dream. Glitch all the while stayed emotionless, even if the mouthful of words was on opinions, he still held his emotions imprisoned.

 

  Everything the god said stood true and tall. Interrogation allowed them to build up a case on fact, not the opinions of each individual involved. However, Glitch’s elaboration felt like a verbal smack to the face.

 

  “You aren’t answering my question. Stop avoiding.” Dream’s tone grew dull as he realized he was going to get anywhere with this.

 

  “Have you considered the answer was my first sentence? You’re asking for fact, something that _doesn't require expressing emotions_. I’m not dogging, I answered- just in my own way, you didn’t specify want kind of answer you wanted.” Another verbal smack across the face, Glitch had fun finding these loopholes but continued to not express emotion.

 

  The guard overseeing the interrogation chuckled a bit, Dream gave him a glare- making him tense up and stop, ashamed. Glitch tried not to smile, but his cheekbones begged to, let him express anything- but he still refused.

 

  “Do you have any idea where Strings, Nightmare, or Cross could be?” More standard questions, but still… how to answer?

 

  “Strings favorite AU is OuterTale, Nightmare and Cross I’m unsure. From my time with them, Nightmare likes calm relaxing AUs held above ground while Cross prefers Pacifistic surface, so based on that I’d have to say UnderTale’s pacifist surface and OceanTale.” It was all fact, the only way he was going to get through this undetected.

 

  Dream couldn’t figure out if he was trying to protect them, his language had rubbed off on Glitch, or he was being truthful. Little did he know, it was all the above.

 

  Glitch knew Nightmare, Cross and Strings were safe. He had sent them to not just any timeline, he sent them to an abandoned genocidal timeline underground, none of which he had listed. They would still be safe and comfortable, Nightmare had Waterfall to explore and Cross would most likely enjoy the nostalgia of being underground again. As for Strings, Waterfall and the ruins worked best for him, quiet calm dark areas- flowers around along with plants and other greenery.

 

  “Thank you, Glitch.” Dream paused, “But you still are a prime suspect, no matter how much evidence points astray from you right now. Guards, take him to one of the high-security cells, I’ll check up on him when tomorrow’s dawn comes. For now, I’ll return to my office to continue my work, good day, Glitch.” Then the Lord left without another word, Glitch feared what would come next.


	14. Draining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has appeared in Dreamswap, what’s going to happen?
> 
> “How does it feel to be back in the anti-void?” Nightmare asked as they walked through the front door.  
> “I’m surprised I’m saying this; but heavenly and amazing.” Glitch replied, insanely happy to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second to last chapter so take this [pole](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll2104036xE5204418-59) to help me decide what kind of series to do next :)

  Pain. Indescribable pain.

 

  He wasn’t just put in a high-security cell- he was put on the cuffs as well, draining him of his magic and slowly deteriorating his health. His high health had been damaged until it was barely holding onto three hundred, thousands of hp gone; because of the cuffs. Strings was barely on those cuffs for half a day, and he looked that way. What was going to happen to Glitch when he reached that?

 

  Maybe he had already reached it and didn’t know. He had been slipping in out of consciousness, waking up to a sudden burst of pain each time. For all he could’ve known it had been days and Dream had forgotten about him, it was truly impossible to tell without a clock of some kind. The cells owned no such device or windows for that matter, it stayed and kept its dark cold and depressive atmosphere, never changing.

 

  Glitch couldn’t move, it wasn’t that the chains stopped him from so, it was just that he had lost the feeling in his limbs. He was now just a moving head on a stiff fake body, left to think over everything that made him come to this point.

 

  Was it worth it?

 

  Was the loss, pain, stress, bleakness, and depression worth it? Yes. It was worth it to feel the little week he had of true love and care from another living being, to feel joy and know someone was waiting for him after his missions, to know he mattered to someone. He was willing to pay this price and would choose to do it again a million times over.

 

  A tear rolled down his cheekbone as his mismatched eyes and their pupils began to grow darker, he thought back to that one week of happiness he had had. It wasn’t even that, he had only a few days and a sleepless night with him. However, those little memories were enough to last a lifetime for him.

 

  He drifted out of consciousness once more, passing out again from the sheer amount of pain in his numbed body- missing the sunlight yellow glow walking towards the walled and secluded cell.

 

  Dream did not forget, he came tomorrow’s dawn as he said he would, although he just missed Glitch by a minute.

 

  He scoffed pulling out a key card specially made for the cell -the only one for it- to get the unconscious skeleton out, he was going to have to wake him or carry him. He decided it would be easier to carry him so he wouldn’t fuss when he gets set up in the infirmary.

 

  Dream carried Glitch like a sleeping child up and out of the cells, for the two being similar age- Glitch was surprising light to Dream, then again there was a height difference between the two so it made sense.

 

  The god was set down on the cot, still passed out. Dream stood by watching as nurses set up iv’s for him and other things alike; if glitch woke up Dream could intervene and calm him down, although him already flaring his aura should prevent that.

 

  Glitch ended up waking an hour after the nurses and doctors left, quickly growing tense.

 

  “Glitch, calm down. I moved you to the infirmary, I just want to ask a few more questions regarding Strings Nightmare and Cross escaping.” He calmed himself and moved his head to see Dream sitting in a chair beside him. All of this was strangely nostalgic to when Strings was on High-security.

 

  He waited patiently to be questioned, wanting to get it over with so he could get some sleep- not caring that it was already morning. He had stayed up at least half the night, he was tired and not in a good mood to deal with things, this being clearly written across his face.

 

  “What were you doing the night they escaped?”

 

  “I was in my room, sleeping. I struggled to fall asleep that night but once I did I stayed asleep until dawn when Strings was gone.”

 

  “If you woke up to Strings being gone why didn’t you fill out a missing report?”

 

  “I had to do my work shift and at the time my mind thought he went to OuterTale to think. You know the rest: I went to my mission, checked OuterTale and then came back and you interrogated me and locked me in a high-security cell. End of story.” His anger was starting to show, he couldn’t keep a poker face this time.

 

  Glitch was clearly annoyed at having to repeat everything over again, the only thing on his mind -aside from missing Strings- was sleep right now. Dream knew this well but hoped that if he prodded around enough he could find a nerve and get out the truth, and an annoyed tired and angry Glitch was just what he needed for that.

 

  “Do you know how they could’ve got out of JR? I am aware you were sleeping at the time, but your insight on them could help the case.” Maybe he would fall for it?

 

  “Mine and Strings portals can break through all and any code, we are both made destroyers with the same powers- Strings just doesn’t destroy. It doesn’t matter how much you change your magic barrier our portals will always break through. _If my magic wasn't drained-_ ” Glitch growled out, “I would show you by making a window to my room. I can still do it right now, but I don’t want to damage my soul any more than it already has been.” Bingo- ... kinda.

 

  Glitch was generally pissed now, couldn’t this wait until after he wasn’t on the verge of passing out?

 

  Dream noted the other’s expression but continued, at least they knew how Strings had constantly saved Nightmare and Cross before. Although they couldn’t fix the problem, it was something new for Dream to know at least. Glitch, on the other hand, thought it was child’s play explaining everything- hence him being annoyed.

 

  “If Strings was happy being here with you, why do you think he’d leave?”

 

  “You’re asking for opinion Dream, I doubt you have such insufficient experience on making a case to ask such a thing.” He was tired, but his rational thinking wasn’t gone yet. _Yet_ , “They’re his friends, he lived with them for years- he probably sees them as family. To him his brother was getting killed, what would you do? Then again you’re the one killing your brother so I doubt you’d react the same.”

 

  Was he born sarcastic and witty? This was the third verbal smack to the face Dream had gotten since he started interrogating him less than a _day_ ago. Dream’s eyesockets started to twitch with twice the annoyance Glitch had.

 

  “Final question. Did you help Strings escape?”

 

  “That’s an odd question to ask when it’s been established thrice now: I. Was. Sleeping. I don’t how much more I can get that into your skull, but you’re not going to take that for an answer are you?” Glitch turned his head away and closed his eyes, barely breathing out a final sentence before falling asleep: “You said that was your final question, please, let me sleep- this all has been really _draining_ , jokes aside, leave me be.”

 

  The Lord respected the wish, but promised himself to come back soon.

  


\-----

  


  “Strings…? Can we come in? You really need to get out of your room- or eat something at least.” Strings sat against the door, preventing his friends from opening it.

 

  Cross had been trying to get to Strings since he had woken up the day they got to EnderTale, the lone day they had been there was filled with exploring up until the time to eat came. Strings didn’t budge, however, he stayed locked in his room.

 

  His stomach growled at hearing the idea of food, but his mind did not think of those trivial things. His only thoughts were of Glitch, even his friends cries of worry were tuned out.

 

  “Night, you try. He won’t listen to me, I’ll be outside with Kevin.” After escaping they set quickly to retrieve Kevin and brought back to the underground city. Snowdin wasn’t the best place for him so despite Cross’s reluctancy they stayed in New Home, although Strings had a feeling Cross still visited the skele bro’s house often.

 

  “Alright, his food is in the shed as always.” Nightmare turned away from Cross as he walked away. Sighing after he left he went over to the door and sat against it, mimicking what Strings was doing on the other side.

 

  The two of them sat in silence, Nightmare focusing on Strings and what he was feeling. Often he tried to ignore his ability to feel another's emotions to lead a normal life, which advanced to him full on ignoring the talent- but this was a special case, an emergency of sorts. If he didn’t get to the source Strings may die, he didn’t want both dust and an angry Glitch on his hands.

 

  Strings shallow breaths started to be heard easier over the silence, slow tears and sobs escaping every minute or so. Each tear draining and depleting the little hydration left in his body. Nightmare -after searching through his close friend's emotions- found the root of the problem, but he was going to have to sneak into this. No being blunt.

 

  “Strings… do you know why he helped us escape?” The guardian waited for an answer, none came. Strings didn’t know, but he wanted to. “He made a promise the night you almost died. He came down to the cells in secret and explained what had happened to us… we were starting to hate him at the time.”

 

  Strings heavy layers and blanket of negativity started to fall off him, at times like this: Nightmare wished he had Dream’s aura, so he could make his friends feel better. However, sometimes the bitter painful truth is better than a sweet comforting lie, this is the only food he could offer Strings. Food for his thoughts, now only if he would eat it.

 

  “He promised as soon as you were well enough he was going to get all three of us out of JR.” Still, nothing from his friend.

 

  However, his negativity was almost completely gone, a light fleece was the only blanket left on him- the rest had been purged from him. The sobbing stopped and a neutral feeling popped up: question, wonder and all in between those.

 

  “The night we escaped he told me one specific line when I asked him why- why he would give you up like that.” He paused, a violet tear rolling down his skull, singled out to be the only one free of his body, “He wanted you to be happy with us, not him. I think he felt like he had intervened in our friendship, causing chaos to ensue.” Nightmare didn’t let it slip often, but he could talk with a large vocabulary of his own, one that could even rival Dream’s- he just preferred to goof off instead.

 

  “But he d-didn’t…” He was choking on his words, all of what he thought was pushed out of the way and told it was wrong. Everything flipped to reality instead of his timelines upon timelines of improbable possibilities.

 

  “He could’ve been thinking that or he could’ve thought of something else, that’s just my interpretation. Glitch-” A loud hiccuping sob was let out at the sound of his name, “-also said something else. He said it was his punishment after years of destroying AUs, or as he actually said it- centries.” The information didn’t surprise Strings but the way Glitch thought about it did.

 

  He knew next to nothing on what happened in Glitch’s multiverse, but he knew enough to get a basic plot of his lover’s life. Why would he think like that?

 

  “Maybe in his multiverse, he was hated like the three of us; then again, it would make sense. I’m not trying to sound mean about your choice of boyfriend, Strings, but he did destroy AUs- people homes and lives gone within minutes.”

 

  Another pause followed.

 

  Nightmare danced around the topic enough, he could say it bluntly now.

 

  “Glitch didn’t help us escape because he no longer loved you Strings. He helped us so you could be happier, he wants to pay full price for his actions- both past and present. He loves you so much Strings, he just wanted a few days of happiness before he’s convicted of his crimes.

 

  “He told me and Cross when he first got a crush on you that he wanted real love in a relationship, and was willing to wait as long as it took for you. If time allowed it, I bet he would’ve waited another decade for you. How about you come out so you can live for him?”

 

  “O-okay…” Shuffling was heard behind the door as Nightmare got up and waited.

 

  Strings came out of the room, his dark cheeks stained with the blue color of his tears. Circles lay under his eye sockets as he hadn’t slept since he had woken, he stomach growled eagerly at realizing it was heading out of the room to get food.

 

  Although it seemed they had come downstairs to the kitchen at the wrong time.

 

  Cross sat in front of the radio, a shocked look on his face. Before Nightmare could question anything, the following words came from the radio:

 

  “So, Lord Dream-” A lady started

 

  “Just Dream, please.”

 

  Nightmare scoffed, still formal as ever.

 

  “Alright, so Dream. You say you’ve found the one who helped our three well-known convicts escape? Who did it end up being?”

 

  “We found out after extensive interrogation that my employee Glitch was the one that helped them escape, we did have him as a prime suspect since the start and we stay right. He was with Nightmare before he worked for me and him being in a relationship with one of the convicts lead us to question him first.”

 

  Strings feel to the floor, crying once more.

 

  “When is the trial being held?”

 

  “We already held it, with his history of crime in his own multiverse and being affiliated with Nightmare in this one, we’ve chosen to kill him.” The lady gasped, “It may seem over the top but from his own recounting of his multiverse, he destroyed AUs for a living, killing hundreds a day. He has thousands of monsters and humans dust and blood on his hands, he should pay the price for it.

 

  “If he is to survive, Nightmare, Cross, and Strings have to give themselves up to JR. Then and only then will I let him free.”

 

  “Does he h-have any last words?” The lady tried to stay professional, but fear was slipping into her voice and taking over.

 

  “Yes, I have an audio recording of him that I have brought here with me today.” Shuffling was heard from the radio, and Glitch's voice then came on.

 

  “Strings, don’t do it- My life isn’t worth yours, just remember I love you. Please, move on and forget about me, I’m sure Nightmare and Cross already have.”

 

  Cross -as soon as he regained himself enough- turned off the radio, but it was too late. The damage had been done. Nightmare felt guilt radiate off of Cross, he couldn’t blame him. He felt the same way.

 

  “Let’s do what he want’s String, it’s his last wish… We should respect it.” Nightmare sat next to him, not making eye contact.

 

  “No.” Strings firmly declared

 

  “S-strings? W-what are you t-talking about?” Cross was still trying to get his barrings back together, Strings aggression caught him off guard making him scared.

  
  “That’s not going to be his final wishes because he’s _not_ dying.” Strings stood up, magic swirling around him and stance ready for battle, “I’m not sitting around while the one I love is on death row. I don’t care if you’re coming with me- I’m going to get him out.” His tone turned from sad and weak to cold and strong. This was a side of him to fear.


	15. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I would've liked but it's funny at the end :)
> 
> Also you cna still take this [pole](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll2104036xE5204418-59) to help me decide what kind of series to do next. It'l be open until April 7

  “ _ Strings _ .” Nightmare spoke up, standing up next to him. His look was stern, once again- something that could rival Dream. They grew up together, of course they would have rubbed off on each other too.

 

  The swirling magic stopped. Strings stance grew from ready for battle to tense, Nightmare’s voice was stern as well, as if he was scolding a child. Nightmare sighed, relaxing his expression.

 

  “We’ll come with you, just wait a bit.” Strings glared, “I know you don’t want to wait any longer- and we don’t know when they’re going to kill him… but we need a plan. I know that’s weird of me to say, but we can’t go in there wily niley this time.”

 

  “Fine.” Strings growled out in reply, Nightmare did have a point but he didn’t want Glitch down in the cells any longer. High security or not- JR didn’t treat their prisoners well, he learned that from his friends and his own experience. “What did you have in mind?”

 

  “I want you to use your portals to look around the cells, see if he’s even in one- If not we check the infirmary next. After that, it’s literally just getting him through one of your portals undetected.”

 

  “What if we can’t find him? Or he’s in the infirmary and he’s really hurt?” Cross questioned, it was a fair point. They needed to cover everything to make sure this went over smoothly and they weren’t caught, otherwise, two people would be getting killed and another two would be in prison as innocent criminals.

 

  “Then we’ll take what we need to support him.” Strings summed up, “I just really hope we find him soon…”

 

   He felt butterflies in stomach and tornadoes in his mind, his gut did flips while his mind struggled to focus on one thing. There was one thing that the two had in common, however, his mind thought of seeing Glitch and his stomach reacted to such.

 

  It took almost a half hour but Strings found him, letting out a quiet squeal of joy at seeing him- but quickly regained himself. He had to focus.

 

  Glitch had seen better days, but he had witnessed worse as well. He laid undisturbed on his cot, currently knitting what looked to be another blanket, maybe he was making one for the orphanage? Nothing could change his mind the Glitch was good, not even his past, not even if Glitch yelled at his face he was evil- he would forever believe his lover was good and had good intentions. Him knitting a blanket while hurt and on death row helped Strings mind believe so.

 

  The god looked up hearing the voice disturbing his quietness, he was about to retort angerly until he was it was Strings happily smiling at him. He dropped his needles in shock, utterly surprised.

 

  “Strings? What are you doing? You could get caught!” Worry flooded Glitch's mind, what was Strings doing- no, what was he going to do? He looked away from Strings- hurting not only himself in doing so but hurting his partner, “Didn’t you hear my last words… you should move on from me, I won’t be around much longer...”

 

  Strings was taken aback and shocked, but he wasn’t going no for an answer.

 

  “I love you Glitchy… do you think I’d move on without trying to get you back? Just walk through the portal, you can come back to us. We can all be safe.”

 

  Glitch thought for a second before looking back at Strings with a grin on his face, was it really this easy to get back?

 

  “Alright, I’ll come home. I missed Kevin, Nightmare, and Cross too- but that’s nothing to how much I missed you.” Glitch crawled off the cot, his limbs tingling as his nerves started to work. A awkward stumble later and he was standing, true he was barely not falling over but it still counted.

 

  It was too easy.

 

  Nothing was stopping them.

 

  There’s no way this was real.

 

  “Glitch? Why are you leaving?~” Of course he was caught, at least it wasn’t Dream. Strings practically growled and pulled Glitch towards him, hugging him and keeping his lover away from  _ him _ \- which was odd considering Strings haphephobia was a great degree worse than Glitch’s.

 

  “Back  off _ Blue _ .” Strings spat, it was weird to hear a threat from his calm and collected partner. Glitch turned and saw it was indeed Blue, and he was wearing his signature smirk.

 

  He had something up his sleeve, he intended to cheat as much as it took to gain the thing he lost at the beginning of his game. Blue wanted to finish this game of chess even if it meant it was only the king and his pawn left, as long as they were the only two left on the game board it didn’t matter.

 

  His pawns had crossed the other side and grew stronger to turn against him, currently, he wanted to kill whoever came up with the term  _ rebellion _ .

 

  “That’s no way to talk to me~ I think you learned that long ago. Anyways, I came to collect my  _ boyfriend _ .” Glitch furrowed his brows in confusion, Strings was just as confused but shock was there too.

 

  “Blue.” Strings started before pushing Glitch behind and almost in the portal, “Do me a favor will ya?” 

 

  “My first pawn wants something of me? You know that’ll pay a price-”

 

  “The favor is to F off.” Strings held up both of his middle fingers up to Blue, and simply as an act of child defiance, walked back into the portal still doing this and keeping eye contact.

 

  He reappeared in his quaint home in New Home still proudly holding up his middle fingers as the portal disappeared with a pop.

 

  Cross and Nightmare just happened to be in the room when Glitch and Strings came through the portal and were somewhat stunned to see him boastfully holding up middle fingers, Glitch even joined in with a appalled expression of his own. Strings turned around to see this and simply smirked.

 

  “What? He needs to screw off from us. It feels like he’s the whole reason we’re even in this situation right now.” Glitch laughed and headed over to his boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss.

 

  “Honestly he’s deserved it for the hell he’s put us through.” Glitch sighed, enjoying the warm embrace with his lover, “I’m just happy I’m back, I genuinely missed being on the run. So much more exciting than 12 hour work shifts.”

 

  Cross made a sound like he just came up with the best thing in the world.

 

  “You two can’t stay apart from each other- it’s as if you’re stitched together! A double stitch!” Cross laughed with a small chuckle from everyone else, it was kinda clever.

 

  “Cross, that just sounds really dumb.”

 

  “NO- It's your official ship name! Get used to it!”


End file.
